


What Is Mine || ReaderxNCT (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Electrocution, F/M, Multi, Pet Play, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-04-11 17:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Vampire hunting was always simple, you go in, you kill the monsters, burn the evidence and move on. Easy. At least that’s what they thought until they find themselves with a fresh new vampire, as innocent and as vulnerable as a child. It presents them with a once in a life time chance to learn and try something new, train a vampire to hunt it’s own kind without remorse. They never would have thought they could have such a pet, let alone grow so attached to it.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, NCT127/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Self-Insert Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/251095
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169
Collections: R's Yandere





	1. Chapter 1

“Do vampires keep feeders?”

Johnny scoffed. “No. Did you not hear Yuta and Sicheng earlier? They found all the bodies in the basement.”

“Then what’s she doing here?”

“What?”

Mark pointed at the bed, the older boy finally noticing the girl lying under the covers. The two shared a glance before rushing over to the bed. Johnny pulled back the covers, laying the girl on her back, seeing the bite mark on her neck.

“I think one of those bastards was in the middle of a meal when we showed up.”

“Is she dead?” Mark asked.

“She’s really cold, and her pulse is weak… but she’s not-”

You let out a whimper, leaning into the hand caressing your cheek. The boys shared a look of relief before Johnny started to shake you gently.

“Hey… um… sweetheart, can you get up?” Johnny sat you up, moving so he had you in his lap. “Wake up, we need to go.”

“Hm…”

You opened your eyes a bit, looking at the person holding you. Your vision was a bit blurry, so you couldn’t make out their face, but you could see the vague outline of a smile.

“Hey… are you okay?”

“… what’s going on…” Your voice was very hoarse. “… who are you… where am I… what’s…”

“Sh, take it easy, you’re okay, you’re safe. I’m Johnny, my partner over here is Mark. Can you give me your name?”

“My… name… I… I don’t… I don’t know… I…” You started to hyperventilate. “I don’t know… why don’t I-”

“Sh, sh, sh, it’s okay, a lot of things happened, it’s okay, it’ll come back to you. We gotta get you out of here first okay, can you walk?”

“I don’t… maybe…”

“Alright, well let’s try.”

Mark helped you get out of bed, catching you when you stumbled. You managed to get your footing, sticking close to Mark and following him out. Johnny walked behind you, watching your back. Wherever you were was dark, and scary, you wanted to get out as soon as possible.

“Do you know how you got here?” Mark asked.

“No… everything… it’s just… a blank… what’s going on?”

“It’s complicated to explain.” Johnny said. “Let’s just get out of here first.”

When you got out of the building you could see that it was dark out, the streets around you quiet. They led you over to these two black vans, a bunch of others around who quickly looked at you.

“Who’s this?”

“Someone who needs our help.” Johnny said. “Come on.”

He sat you down in the back of the van, wrapping a blanket around you with a smile. You thanked him, letting the boys go off and talk among themselves.

“Who is she?” Doyoung asked.

“Not sure.”

“What the fuck does that mean Mark?”

“We just found her.” Johnny admitted. “I think one of the vampires was feeding off her when we showed up. They clearly didn’t finish. She’s all disoriented right now.”

“Is she from around here?” Sicheng asked. “What’s her name?”

“She literally doesn’t remember anything besides waking up here.”

“Is amnesia a thing?” Yuta asked. “She’s really pale, how much blood did she lose?”

“How would they know.” Haechan commented. “It’s a miracle she’s alive.”

“What are we going to tell her though?” Jungwoo asked. “She was attacked by vampires and nearly died? Most people don’t even know they exist.” 

“How did she stay unconscious through all the commotion we caused.” Jaehyun wondered. “Where was she?”

“We found her in a bedroom.” Mark said. “It was pretty nice compared to the rest of the building.”

While they were all talking Taeil snuck away, going over to the van. He smiled at you, opening the side door, and getting in the van, looking through a bag. He pulled out a small device, turning it on, then grabbing a taser, changing the voltage. You were staring up at the sky, trying to think back and remember but there was nothing. You suddenly screamed as a jolt of electricity coursed through you and you collapsed into the van. The others heard the scream and rushed over, seeing Taeil with the taser in hand.

“What the fuck dude!” Mark yelled. “Why’d you do that!”

“She’s a fucken vampire you idiot!”

“What?”

“Look at her, pale skin, cold to the touch.” Taeil tossed something to Mark. “Look at her body temperature on thermal, that’s the heat signature a vampire gives off.”

“But she has a pulse!” Johnny countered. “And the bite mark on her neck is fresh!”

“It’s healing smartass, and you do know vampires have a pulse right? A very weak one.”

“Oh.”

“Nice going!” Doyoung yelled, slapping the back of Johnny’s head. “You nearly got us all killed.”

“Hold on.” Jaehyun said. “How old is she.”

“Wait what?”

Jaehyun go into the van, going over to you. Despite the tazing you were still a bit conscious but nothing that was happening was registering in your mind. Jae pulled your head into his lap, finding a latex glove to put on and then sticking two fingers in your mouth, feeling your upper gums.

“She hasn’t even started developing her fangs.”

“Are you serious?” Taeil said. “She’s a fledgling?”

“What does that mean?” Haechan asked. “How old is she?”

“Given that she doesn’t even have fangs yet and that bite mark hasn’t healed… a couple of hours. I think this is her first time being awake as a vampire. Where did you find her again?”

“Bedroom.” Johnny said. “I think it’s where the leader slept.”

“He wasn’t feeding off her.” Mark mumbled. “Just waiting for her to wake up.” 

“So what do we do with her?” Sicheng asked. “Kill her?”

“She hasn’t done anything!” Jungwoo countered. 

“Yet.” Yuta said. “Vampires are creatures of instincts. She may not know anything now but she’ll get the idea soon enough. We should just put her out of her misery and prevent her from hurting anyone.”

“This is an opportunity you idiots!” Jaehyun yelled. “We have the chance to actually study a vampire and learn more about them here.”

“Dude we have stuff to catch a vampire, not keep one.” Doyoung reminded. “This is a terrible idea, so just kill her.”

“Are you crazy? We can learn so much.” Taeil added. “She doesn’t even have fangs yet, it might be possible to domesticate a vampire.”

“Do you hear yourself right now.” Johnny said. “Look I know I should have read the signs better, but like, did you not see what we just did in there, did any of those vampires look like they could be domesticated?”

“Of course not, but she doesn’t know anything about anything. Her instincts haven’t properly come in yet, no fangs, she’s a shy mess right now that thinks she can trust us. We can use that.”

“Are you saying we can have a pet vampire?” Jungwoo asked. “I know those blood suckers need to die but I gotta say the idea sounds cool.”

“We could try.”

“Dude it would be so cool to have one.” Mark chimed in. “You think if we filled up a ball with blood she’d chase it around like a cat with a ball of yarn?”

“Enough!” Taeyong interrupted, letting everyone quiet down. “Taeil, Jaehyun, what exactly are you talking about here? Training a vampire? Domesticating one? This sounds like nonsense.”

“She doesn’t know what she is, fuck, she doesn’t even know her own name, she’s a blank slate.” Jaehyun said. “She’s scared, and shy, and she trusts us, we can take advantage of that.”

“We know very little about vampires, just enough to kill them.” Taeil added. “We can learn so much from her, become more efficient in our own hunting too. And it wouldn’t hurt to try and train her, we can see if nature versus nurture comes into play for her kind as well.”

“Are you seriously begging to keep a vampire right now?” Sicheng questioned. “You guys sound insane.”

“Just give us a month.”

“A month?” Taeyong scoffed. “For what?”

“A month to just run some tests, see if we can get her to behave, please Taeyong. I’d be a waste just to kill her.”

Silence filled the air for a while, followed by an explosion from the building behind them. The only way to really make sure a vampire was dead was to burn the body. Johnny and Mark had been doing one last sweep of the building while the rest were pouring gasoline and starting a fire. No one was startled by the explosion, all more focused on the conversation at hand and what the final decision would be.

“You get one month to run tests and prove she can behave. If she passes, we’ll see about keeping her, but if anything, any kind of fucken trouble comes from her, even before the month is up, you terminate her, do I make myself clear.”

“Yes.”

“Crystal.”

“Good, now let’s get out of here before the police show up.”

Those who didn’t agree with keeping the vampire decided to get back home in the other van and headed off first. Jaehyun got some zip ties, tying your hands and legs together, finding some cloth to gag you with, and laying you on your stomach. Taeil would be driving with Haechan riding shotgun, the rest stayed in the back, Jae with a taser in hand just in case.

♥♥♥♥♥

The boys had a pretty elaborate base that they called home. The rooms and the house part was two floors above ground, but two floors below was where they kept their gear, and where the lab was. Jaehyun carried you downstairs, laying you down on the couch. Taeil was with him and Mark had followed as well.

“Where are you going to put her?” Mark asked. “We don’t really have a cell or something like that.”

“She won’t be a problem for another day or so.” Taeil said. “So that’s how long we have.”

“For what?”

“It shouldn’t be too hard to make something to contain her. As her strength grows we can improve our containment system.”

“You only have a month.” 

“To prove we can keep her.” Jaehyun said. “And I think we can do it.”

“This does sound cool and all, but how are you gonna like… domesticate her?”

“She doesn’t know anything, and we’ll use that.”

“How?”

“She doesn’t know what she is, she doesn’t know anything about being a vampire, which means we can possibly get her to believe whatever we tell her.”

“And what are you going to tell her?”

“We have some ideas.”

♥♥♥♥♥

**3 Years Later**

You rolled around in bed, not wanting to get up, but you knew they’d be coming to wake you soon. The light in the room turned on moments later, and you whined, pulling up the covers.

“Ze, wake up sweetheart.”

You whined again after you heard Johnny’s voice over the comm system. You pulled down the covers and opened your eyes, staring at the wall before sitting up. You stretched, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. The door to your room beeped and then slid open, Johnny coming in. You quickly knew what he had with him, gaze snapping over to him.

“I see someone’s hungry.”

He was hiding something behind his back, and then revealed it to you. The boys had designed many things specifically for you, and they certainly had a fun time with them. Johnny held up this canteen like bag, the outer layer thick and soft, the inside filled with blood. He held it up, playfully shaking it. You jumped up, trying to grab it, but he pulled it away, laughing.

“You need to try harder than that baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” You pouted. “You guys do this every morning.”

“You gotta earn it.”

“Meany!”

You try again for your breakfast, but Johnny snatches it away. You huffed and wind up tackling him onto the bed. You caught him by surprise, a moment of panic followed by a little smile on his face. Although, you didn’t pay him much attention before snatching the blood bag from his hands. You sat down on the floor, biting into it and drinking it.

Johnny chuckled and sat up, petting your hair. They could have just let you drink from a cup or a normal blood bag but they did want you using your fangs since it was the normal thing for you. When you finished the blood you held the bag up to Johnny shaking it, making him laugh.

“You do this every morning too. You know you’ll get more at lunch time.” He took the bag and kissed your head. “Taeil will be here in a bit for your check up.”

“Okay. Are we going out later?”

“Maybe, Taeyong mentioned a lead.”

“Can’t wait!”

“I know.”

You stayed where you were, waiting for Johnny to leave the room before going into the bathroom. You washed up, taking a quick shower, brushing your teeth and drying your hair. You changed into some fresh clothes, it was all pretty lose fitting, getting back in bed and grabbing one of the books on your nightstand.

The room you were in was pretty spacious, but still confined you into four walls. The walls were actually glass, so you could see the lab equipment around you, the lights above you coming through a glass ceiling as well. You had your bed, a book shelf, some handheld gaming consoles, paper and writing utensils, some stuffed animals on your bed, fuzzy slippers and comfy clothes.

You liked the place, it was your little corner of home, and there were plenty of things to keep you busy, so you were never really bored. When you heard footsteps you looked over to see Taeil entering the lab, he smiled at you and turned on the comms so you could hear him moving about in the lab.

“Morning.”

“Hi.”

“You good for a check up?”

“Yup, all washed up.”

“Good girl.”

After a moment Taeil came into your room with a few things. You had a check up every two weeks, so you knew the routine at this point. You slipped your shirt off, as well as your bra, and rolled your pants up to your knees. Taeil placed a few electrodes on you, his laptop resting next to you.

“Have you been feeling okay since our last check up? Any back pain? Or anything?”

“Nope, I’m well.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Taeil checked your pulse, and temperature, asking you to show him your fangs and claws, looking those over as well. He carefully examined your neck too, when you were out on the field you wore a collar which did cut into your skin, since it was constant the wounds never really fully healed, they looked more like scars. It didn’t bother you or hurt, but Taeil always looked them over to make sure nothing was wrong. He also checked your wrists and ankles, given you also wore bracelets and cuffs, a whole accessory set.

He checked a few other things then declared that you were healthy and good for field work. As a reward he gave you a lollipop laced with blood, removing the electrodes. You happily took it, quickly popping it into your mouth and putting your clothes back on.

“What are you reading?” Taeil gathered his things. “Anything interesting?”

“Yeah, although I’m running out of books, and I know I don’t wanna reread all the ones I have.”

“Okay, how about you pick out the ones you don’t want anymore and we’ll get you some new ones.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we don’t want you getting bored here.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

After Taeil left he stuck around in the lab, probably going over your check up results, although the comms were off so you couldn’t hear anything. You went back to your book, noticing Jaehyun and then Taeyong in the lab. They waved but you weren’t what they came down for.

You didn’t have a clock in your room, so you never really knew the time. Morning was when the lights came up, noon was when you got lunch, and then at night you got dinner and then the lights went off signaling night time. Sometimes you would take a nap throughout the day, but that depended on how tired you were, and it wasn’t common.

You were drawing on the floor when Doyoung came in with a case in hand. Your eyes light up, and you got up to change into some field clothes. Doyoung waited patiently for you to dress, opening the case when you sat down on the bed.

“Where are we going this time?”

“A nest.”

“Oh, how big?”

“Not as big as the last one. This group was pretty well hidden though, so expect a challenge.”

“Will do.”

While you talked Doyoung placed the collar on you, along with the bracelets and ankle cuffs. They were made of metal, cold to the touch, but not to you. Once they were all on they tightened, pressed right against your skin. It was uncomfortable the first few times but you were used to it now.

The point of it all was to track your movements and monitor your vitals, but it was also designed to contain you in case you lost control out in the field. You were very disciplined, thanks to the boys’ help, but things could still happen. Once you were all set Doyoung took you to the garage where the others were loading up the vans, getting ready to go.

♥♥♥♥♥

The nest was located in some old apartment building. It was abandoned a year ago, and it definitely seemed empty but the intel Taeyong had said otherwise. The building was pretty quiet, surely the vamps knew they were under attack but you could hear a lot more than humans. As you stalked about a vampire stumbled onto your path, they were looking around frantically, clearly afraid. When their eyes landed on you they jumped, but then seemed relieved.

“Fuck, I thought you were one of the hunters.”

“What makes you think I’m not?” You drew your claws, baring your fangs for fun as well. “You want a head start?”

“What? You’re a vampire, you’re one of us! Why are you working with the humans? You should be on our side! With your people!”

“I’ve never really seen you as my people.”

With that the vamp took you up on your offer and started running. You counted to five before chasing after them. Of course despite the head start you caught up with them and tackled them to the ground, clawing at their back while they screamed. You were about to go for a kill shot when someone grabbed you and threw you back.

You crashed against the wall and collapsed to the floor. In order to throw you like that whoever it was had to be a vampire too. You were quickly back on your feet, hissing. The bastard who threw you was helping his friend up, telling them to go. They turned to you, hissing as well, probably ready to fight, but they froze when they got a better look at you.

“Y/n…”

“Who the fuck is y/n?”

“How… how are you here? We thought-”

You both suddenly fell to your knees, a loud ringing filling the room. You screamed, covering your ears, but it did little to help. After a moment it stopped and you took a breath, collecting yourself, looking up to see your opponent had run off. You groaned, about to get up and chase after them when a hand grabbed your arm and held you back.

“You okay, Ze?” Doyoung asked. “Sorry about the noise.”

“You’re fine, I can go after that-”

“No. They ran off towards Johnny and Jaehyun’s location, those two can handle it.”

“Okay.” 

“Aigoo, you lied.”

“What?”

“Your ears are bleeding.”

“Oh… I didn’t notice.”

“Of course not.” Taeyong commented. “Here.”

Tae handed Doyoung a cloth to help wipe away some of the blood on your face, then he noticed your hands. Your claws were gone but your fingers were dripping blood.

“I didn’t see any claw marks on the vamp, so where’s the blood from?”

“Oh, that, I was chasing one when the other showed up. There should be a vamp running around with a thorn up shirt now.”

“Noted.”

“Hands.” Doyoung said, and you held them up so he could clean them. “You did good.”

“What happened though? To the one with me?”

“The noise got them on their knees.” Tae answered. “But they were strong enough to get up and run before we took a shot at them.”

“So you didn’t do good?”

“Yah.”

You chuckled. “Am I done for the night?”

“No. So don’t get pouty. We still have a few more floors to go through, so come on.”

You were quickly back on your feet, going off with the two. Being out in the field wasn’t a new thing for you, but as time went on they certainly trusted you more to go off by yourself, under orders of course. So it wasn’t surprising you were scouting around alone again, Taeyong and Doyoung on the same floor somewhere else.

A sudden noise caught your attention but you realize too late it was just a distraction. In the blink of an eye you were slammed against the wall, pinned down. You hissed, meeting eyes with the vampire from before. You struggled in their grasp but they were stronger than you.

“It really is you… what happened to you?”

“Am I supposed to know you or something? I think you’re having a mental break down, but I’ll put you out of your misery soon enough.”

You used all your strength to push them and actually got off the wall, but they quickly slammed you back. You groaned, that hit worse than the first.

“It’s me! Changkyun! I know we didn’t meet properly, but I was there when… nevermind, you need to come with me.” 

You laughed. “You really are delusional, I’m not-”

“We need to get this stupid collar off.”

“Wait no!”

Chang didn’t listen, keeping you pinned while he grabbed the collar, attempting to break it. When he did so you both screamed, the collar electrocuting you and him in the process. He stumbled back, groaning, while you collapsed to the floor. The collar was connected with the bracelets and cuffs, and they all had a shock mode that went off simultaneously. It was a failsafe, or more of a warning, to prevent you from getting the collar or any other accessory off.

You were on your hands and knees, vision a blur, breathing a bit shallow. The boys had certainly figured out the right amount of voltage to incapacitate you without knocking you out. You were hazily crawling around the floor, trying to focus, unsure of where you were going or what you were doing.

“What the fuck was that?!”

“Fail… can’t take… ah…” You grabbed your head. “Tae… Taeyong…”

“The fuck did they do to you.”

“Taeyong…” You were trying to scream, call out for help, but your voice was too weak. “Doyoung… hel…”

“We’ll deal with this later, we need to go.”

He grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet and dragging you along. You stumbled every step of the way, trying to get out of his grasp.

“Help… I… let go…”

“I am helping you.”

“Let… go!”

You managed to get out of his grasp, falling to the floor. You took a deep breath, starting to crawl back the way you came.

“Y/n! Stop that! You need-”

“Taeyong! Doyoung!”

You managed to scream, having gotten some of your strength back. You were crawling a bit faster than before, actually scared of the other vampire. You screamed again when he grabbed your legs, dragging you back. He didn’t get far though as the ringing from before came back, stunning you both. You curled up, covering your ears again, holding back your scream for as long as you could.

When it finally stopped you could barely keep your eyes open. Your ears were ringing though, and you could barely make out Taeyong’s face. You wanted to grab him, make sure he was there, but you held back, scared you might hurt him. You vaguely heard some gunshots, the vampire probably getting away again.

“Ze, what happened? Are you okay?” Taeyong was resting your head in his lap. “Your collar went off! Why would you-”

“He… he tried… to take it… off…”

“The other vampire?” You nodded your head. “Why?”

“I don’t… ah… I’m fine… did you…”

“No, it got away.” Doyoung came over. “Aigoo, your ears are bleeding again.”

“Fine… I’m fine… I can still…”

“No, no take it easy. You’re done for tonight.”

“But-”

“Ze, you can’t even stand.” Tae scolded. “Just breathe.”

“Okay…”

Doyoung cleaned the blood off you, Taeyong talking to the others over the comms, explaining what happened. Once you felt better they got you on your feet, taking you to the van. You sat in the back, blanket wrapped around you, Jaehyun looking you over.

“When we get home I can do a more thorough check.” Jae smiled. “You did good.”

“No I didn’t… I was weak… pathetic against-”

“Hey, don’t think like that, you can’t beat everyone. Neck.”

You tilted your head to the side, Jae holding a syringe with a red liquid in it. He emptied its contents into you, it was medicine, specially made to help you heal and recover. You only ever got some after missions, especially when you wound up injured. You were quiet on the drive home, sitting quietly, ignoring the conversations they were having.

The only bit you did listen to was about the vampire who had been on you, Changkyun. None of the others took down someone who fit his description so it seemed he got away. That had certainly been a strange interaction, and the first of its kind. It upset you, winding up so helpless, you wish you could take it back.

When you got home Jaehyun took you to your room, getting your gear off. When he removed the collar you winced, biting your lip. You were better, but there was still a bit of a haze in your mind. He gently checked your wounds, a minor burn from the shocks, but nothing that wouldn’t heal by morning.

“I can ask Sicheng to modify your collar a bit, so it doesn’t hurt you if someone else tries-”

“No. It hurt him too, and the failsafe worked, the collar stayed on. I don’t trust myself to be out there without it, so it’s fine.”

“Ze.” Jae gently caressed your cheek. “Regardless of what happened, you did good out there.”

“Thanks.”

“Get some rest, you had quite night.”

He kissed your head before heading out. You stayed put for a while, sitting in bed, before getting up to wash up for the night. You took a quick shower, slipping into some pajamas and tucking yourself into bed. The lights were still on so you just read until they flickered. You looked over to see Jungwoo in the lab.

“Good night, Ze.”

“Night.”

The lights went out and you curled up a bit. You were glad to be home, more than you’d admit to the boys. The idea, the reality of nearly getting dragged away, terrified you. To lose everything, to wind up with actual vampires, that wasn’t you, it was never you. The boys looked after you, better than anything you could hope for, they were your family and no one else.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Where’s Jooheon!?”

“That’s a stupid question.” Minhyuk said. “You know where he is.”

“Right… right…”

“If you’re going to go talk to him take a blood bag with you, he might be hungry.”

“I will.”

Chang took a quick detour to the kitchen, getting a blood bag and then knocking on Jooheon’s door. He knew he wasn’t going to get an answer and let himself in anyway. The room was dark, no source of light really present, the blob on the bed still.

“Yo… Jooheon… get up.”

“Go. Away.”

“I know you’re hungry.”

“No.”

“Dude, you can’t stay here forever.” 

“Watch me.”

“If you’re so depressed why haven’t you killed yourself?”

“I tried that remember, when my place went up in flames. You should have left me there, but you just had to save me, and only me.”

“I know you’re pissed about that, been pissed for three fucken years… but I always believed there was a reason we saved you.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Listen… earlier tonight… I saw y/n, she’s ali-”

Before he could continue Jooheon had pinned him down on the floor, choking him. Jooheon hadn’t moved in the last few years so he really caught him off guard. He gagged, grabbing the others’ arms, both glaring at one another.

“If this is some fucked up way to-”

Despite everything, Changkyun was still stronger, ripping Jooheon’s hands off his neck. He shoved the older one off of him, rubbing his throat.

“What the fuck makes you think I would lie to you about something like this! I would never use her like that!”

“Then where is she!”

“I was at Rafas’ place went some hunt-”

“That bastard has-”

“No! Let me finish!” Chang took a breath. “Hunters showed up, I helped where I could and that’s when I saw her. She was with them.”

“With who?”

“The hunters…”

“… what?”

“She was with them, like their own hunting dog, collar and everything. I tried to take it off but it shocked us both.”

“You hurt her!”

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know that would… I tried to bring her here. Look, I don’t know what they did to her… I don’t even think she knows who she is… but she needs you. You’re the only person who means something to her, even if she doesn’t know it.”

“I thought she was dead… I thought I had gotten her killed… I was waiting for her to… when they came… I left her to die…” 

“You didn’t know she was alive, none of us did.”

“I’ve been locked up in here… I couldn’t even bring myself to…”

“You can now. You have the chance to get back one of your kids and fix things, heal, get out of this fucken room for once.”

“I don’t know about that one. I kind of like it here.”

“Oh fuck off.” Chang threw the blood bag at Jooheon. “We got a lot to do, so get your strength back, and please, take a shower.”

“Fine.”

Jooheon started to drink from the blood bag, heading out of the room. Chanhyun followed soon after, met with a dumbfounded Kihyun.

“How… did Jooheon just… what did you say to him?”

“Something we all need to talk about, immediately.” 

♥♥♥♥♥

“Morning sweetheart.”

Sicheng turned the lights on in your room, getting your morning blood, and some other things, but he soon noticed you hadn’t moved.

“Ze!” He rushed into the room despite protocols, shaking you. “Ze, wake up!”

You whimpered, curling up a bit more. Sicheng sighed in relief, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. He put down your breakfast, watching you for a moment, and he could tell you were upset.

“Ze, it’s morning, time to wake up.”

“No…”

“Are you okay? Jaehyun said it was pretty much impossible for you to get sick.”

“Just… tired…”

“Is this about last night? Ze, you did good, you shouldn’t be upset.”

“I’m not…”

“I know you’re lying.”

“Sorry…”

“No it’s okay. Look, we all have bad days. You think we just started off as professional hunters? We’re not perfect, and in case you forgot, we didn’t get them all last night either. At the end of the day we do what we can, and that’s what matters.” He pet your head. “Speaking of last night, given what happened, I’ll modify your collar so-”

“No!” You jumped up. “It’s fine the way it is…”

“Ze, I know you were scared, and that’s my fault.”

“It’s not…”

“Look, all I’m going to do is change the voltage okay. I know you won’t try to take it off, so the shock shouldn’t be so harsh on you. I’ll just make adjustments so the internal voltage doesn’t incapacitate you like that, and increase the external so if anyone tries to take it off, they’ll be the ones hurt. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Good, now come on, breakfast.”

Sicheng grabbed the blood bag, holding it out to you, shaking it playfully. You stared at it for a moment and then reached for it. As expected he pulled it away, snickering over your pout. He did hand it over though, which you happily took. You sat down next to Sicheng, biting into the bag and drinking.

He smiled, petting your hair, watching as you got drowsy. You leaned forward, looking as if you were going to fall asleep again. He was quick to catch you, taking the blood bag from you, which was only half empty, setting it aside. He pulled you close, leaning you against him, taking out the syringe from his pocket and sticking it in your neck. He kissed your head, ruffling your hair playfully.

“You must be pretty tired from last night, gonna nap today?”

“Hm… yeah… I’m tired… I’m gonna take a nap…”

“Okay, but before you do, we need to talk about what happened.” You whimpered. “Sh, nothing bad, I just want to know something. That vampire, the one who tried to get the collar off you, what happened there?”

“Changkyun…”

“What?”

“That’s… his name… he helped… the one I was attacking… I think he was… confused…”

“Why would you say that?”

“He… he thought… he knew me… kept calling me… y/n…”

“Really?”

“… yeah…”

“Why did he try to take your collar off?”

“He… he wanted me… to go with him…” You whimpered. “I was scared…”

“Sh, it’s okay, you’re home, you’re with us, you’re safe. Get some rest.” He laid you down, tucking you under the covers. “Enjoy your nap.”

He kissed your head before grabbing what he brought with and leaving. When he stepped out he turned the lights down, and made the glass one way, so they could still look in if necessary. A moment later Taeyong came down.

“What did she say?”

“This vampire, apparently she got a name but no one important, they seemed to recognize her.”

“Did they?”

“They kept calling her y/n, so you tell me, did they recognize her.”

“Smartass, call everyone down here, now.”

While Sicehng did that Taeyong looked into your room, seeing that you had been put to bed. The others slowly trickled into the lab, one after the other.

“What’s this about?” Haechan asked. “We kicking Mark out of the house?”

“Yah!”

“What? I’m being serious.”

“No, this is about last night.” Jaehyun said. “Isn’t it?”

“Correct.” Taeyong responded. “One of our own was targeted last night, Ze.”

“Yeah, what was that about?” Yuta asked.

“Sicheng?”

“The vampire recognized Ze, tried to take her, and they were using her old name.”

“How did he know it?” Johnny questioned.

“Exactly.” Taeil said. “How is she?”

“Shaken up.” Sicheng admitted. “She’s not happy with what went down, and she was scared.”

“Could this possibly trigger her memories?” Doyoung wondered. “What do we do if it does?”

“We have contingencies for that.” Jaehyun reminded. “It just seems very likely we might have to use them.”

“Is there anyway we can make sure she doesn’t remember anything?” Jungwoo asked.

“Well, having her sleeping should help make sure last night’s events don’t stick, but either way we need to be careful around her for the next few days.”

“What about field work?” Yuta asked. “Do we just bench her?”

“I don’t think she even wants to go out, not for a while at least.”

“Let’s just all behave ourselves.” Taeyong said. “And move past this, so don’t bring it up and change the subject if necessary. I’m sure we all rather not implement our contingencies. It’ll just hurt everyone.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure about this, Ze?”

“Yeah, I should be prepared.”

Once Sicheng had made the adjustments to the collar you wanted to try it out. To him it didn’t seem like a good idea, but you at least wanted to know what you were in for now instead of being surprised one day out in the field.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. On three… three.”

You fell to your knees when you felt the shock, but you weren’t as messed up as before. Sicheng went over to you, helping you up on the bed. You assured him you were okay.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“No.”

“See, no more worries.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure. Now let’s get these things off.” Sicheng removed the collar, along with the cuffs and bracelets. “Don’t forget your check up today.”

“I won’t. Will we go out later?”

“I’m not sure, haven’t heard anything, but if we do you’ll be coming with.”

“Of course.”

Once he was gone you cleaned yourself up a bit then got into bed with a book. No one else was in the lab so it was just you. When the coms turned on you got excited and the face you saw wasn’t the one you expected.

“Jaemin!”

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“When did you get back? I thought you’d be gone for another few days.”

“Oh you know, with our help up north, we cleaned up sooner than expected. Just got back a few hours ago. Jaehyun asked me to come down here and make sure you were ready for your check up.”

“Oh, taking an interest in medicine huh?”

“Yeah, I’ve also wanted to see a vampire’s fangs up close.”

“Today’s your lucky day.”

“It is.”

Jaemin made his way into the room, which caught you by surprise. You pulled your knees up to your chest, trying to hide behind the covers.

“Jaemin… you’re not supposed to be in here by yourself.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

“Of course not… but…”

“But what? Come on, you’re one of the greatest vampire hunters.” Jaemin sat down on the bed. “You also have insane self control.”

“Thanks… but I’m still worried something might happen.”

“I’m not bleeding. Wait, can you hear my blood?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it’s just the two of us and it’s really quiet in here.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“I suppose.”

“Jaemin!”

When Jaehyun saw the two of you he rushed in, pulling Jaemin away from the bed. You were relieved, but feeling bad for Jaemin. While it was just the two of you there really wasn’t an issue. You didn’t want to bite him or anything, but you were scared something might happen, thankfully nothing did.

“You know you can’t be alone with Ze.”

“She wasn’t going to hurt me.”

“You don’t know that, things happen. Besides, she was clearly worried.”

“Then how come you come in here by yourself for her checkups?”

“Cause if something goes wrong I know how to deal with it. If you’re going to misbehave then you can go.”

“It’s okay.” You mumbled. “I don’t mind if he stays…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… he’s gotta learn right?”

“If you say so. Did you clean up?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let’s start.”

Jaehyun had his little assistant take a blood sample while he looked you over. Jaemin was pretty fascinated to see your claws and fangs, fighting the urge to touch them. Overall you were in good condition, and you were eager to go back out on the field.

“You’re good, Ze, like always.”

“Thanks. Will we go out later?”

“Not sure, Taeyong hasn’t heard anything. It’s been quiet.”

“Oh… that’s good though.”

“Yeah. I’ll tell the others to come pay you a visit okay.”

“That’d be nice.”

The boys all lived in the house above, you’ve never actually been up there, but you had seen pictures so you knew the layout. Kun had gone out with a few of the others about a week ago, helping some friends clean up a mess. You were glad they were back, meaning you’d have chances to go out with them on hunts. Taeyong always chose how many and who went on hunts, of course you were always one of the ones chosen. Although for the last few days you’ve stayed home, still a bit worried about what happened, but all better now.

After your check up Jaehyun had to drag Jaemin out, probably scolded him too. You went back to your book once you were alone again, but you weren’t for long. A while later the door opened and another guest came in, and they weren’t empty handed.

“Catch.”

You eager pounced on the chance for food, but were quick to realize nothing had been thrown. You glared at Lucas, crossing your arms.

“You’re no better than the others.”

“Wasn’t trying to be. You always fall for those tricks too.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh so you don’t want it?”

“I do!”

“That’s what I thought.”

He handed you your food, sitting on the bed. You ate happily, giving him a bit smile. When you finished you handed him the bag.

“More please.”

“Nice try, but you know when you’ll get the next one.”

“No it’s okay, the guys changed up the rules.”

“Why don’t I know about it?”

“You were gone for a while.”

“Oh yeah? Then why did Johnny hand me your food and tell me not to fall for any tricks.”

“He’s lying.”

“Sure thing.”

“Fine. How was your trip anyway?”

“Good. Gutted some blood suckers.”

“Nice.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Do you ever feel bad for hunting vampires?”

“Why would I?”

“Cause they’re like you.”

“See, well that’s not true. Those vampires… they hurt people, kill them, they’re monsters, I’m not. I’m one of the good ones.”

“Yes you.”

“Oh good, you’re here.”

Sicheng came into the room with a briefcase in hand. Your eyes light up, not needing to be told anything else.

“Are you coming with Lucas?”

“Nah, still tired, but you have fun.”

“I will.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I have a bad feeling.”

Taeyong was with Jaehyun, the two armed with crossbows. The place was pretty big, but the lack of vampires was concerning. They checked in regularly with the others, and it seemed that you weren’t picking up on anything either. Taeyong was about to call it when a door slammed behind them.

“What the fuck.” Jaehyun yelled.

A series of other doors slammed shut around them. Taeyong asked others if they were experiencing the same thing, but it was just them. They kept calm, trying to figure out what was going on and then they came upon a dark figure. A few feet in front of them someone dressed in black, hood covering their face, mask over their mouth, approached them.

“Lone fighter, trying to save your nest?” Taeyong teased. “Hope you made your peace.”

The two boys fired their bows and started fighting. They knew many of a vampires weakness, so either they needed to get close, or hit their mark. Of course the monster had its own advantages, speed and claws. The boys had armor, but even then they had to be careful. Eventually Jaehyun landed a shot in the creatures back, forcing them to fall to one knee. The two were about to take aim again when the creature started laughing.

That wasn’t a good sign, and the two shared a glance. The creature stood, pulling the arrow out of their back. They looked at it, standing and turning to face them. They pulled the hood back and the mask down, revealing their face, still laughing. The two boys stared in disbelief, both taking another shot but the vampire dodged.

“I believe you have something of mine.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I don’t like this.”

This time around you were scouting with Yuta and Sicheng. The place was pretty big and yet empty. Yuta said what everyone was thinking, such a place shouldn’t be so quiet.

“Our intel said this was the place.”

“Is it possible we’re too late?”

“I doubt that. Ze, anything?”

“I only smell you guys, and I don’t hear anything else. This doesn’t make sense.”

You were walking around with the two, rather disappointed by the lack of action, but at least you were out. You figured eventually Taeyong would decided to wrap it up before it got way too late. You suddenly stopped.

“What is it Ze?”

“I… I don’t know… this smell…”

“Is it a vamp? One of the others?”

“No it’s… it’s something different… I just…”

You were trying to figure out what was going on, but nothing made sense. This smell, it was unlike anything else before, and you had to find it.

“Yuta, Sicheng, contain Ze!” Taeyong’s voice came over the coms. “Now!”

“What? She hasn’t done-”

“Now!”

You ran off when you had an idea where the smell was coming from, but you didn’t get as far as you wanted. A jolt of electricity suddenly ran through you and you fell to your knees. You knew what was happening, and that you couldn’t stop it. Your bracelets pulled your arms back, connecting with the ankle cuffs, a strong magnetic lock keeping them together, your strength was no match. Furthermore, the back of the collar extended upwards a bit, curving forward, forcing your head to bow, making sure you couldn’t bite anyone who came by.

After the initial shock wore off you thrashed around. You hated this fail safe most of all, and you had no idea why it was used. When you calmed down you were trying to catch your breath, relaxing your muscles so the uncomfortable position you were in wasn’t so bad. You closed your eyes when you heard footsteps, knowing it better to keep quiet. You whimpered when you felt a hand petting your head.

“It’s okay, Ze, you’re okay.” Sicheng knelt down so he could see you. “We’re going home.”

You felt the needle in your neck, not fighting the sedative. Your vision started to fade and you let it, feeling the darkness overwhelm you. Once you were out the boys undid the restraints, Yuta holding you in his arms. He checked to make sure you were out, giving Sicheng the thumbs up.

“We got her.” Sicheng said over comms. “Now tell us what’s going on.”

“Take her home. The rest of you rendez-vous at my location. Me and Jaehyun need backup.”

“What? If you guys need help then why did-”

“Sicheng that’s an order!”

Sicheng swore under his breath, telling Yuta to follow him with you in his arms. The two got out to the van, placing you in the back and driving off.

“Taeyong we’re on the move.”

“Get home, make sure she’s okay, and tell the others.”

“Do you need backup?”

“No I think the rest of us can deal.”

“You better have a good explanation for this.”

“I do.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Johnny had to kick in a door in order to get to Taeyong and Jaehyun. It was weird but he didn’t think too much of it. When he and Doyoung arrived on the scene they froze.

“He’s supposed to be dead.”

“As a vampire I already am. Now where’s my girl!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark hissed. “How the fuck are you alive.”

“You think it’s that easy to deal with my kind?” 

The rest of them showed up, making it an eight to one fight. The vamp wasn’t at all concerned, seeming to enjoy the challenge presented in front of him. Even if a fight was what they all wanted, it didn’t happen. The lights suddenly went out, everyone preparing for an attack but it never came. When the lights came back the vampire was gone, and it was just them.

“Fuck! Where did he go!”

“Doesn’t matter, we’re all leaving, now.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you opened your eyes you found yourself in your room, collar and all still on. You slowly sat up, trying to clear your head, and remember what happened. You eventually noticed all the others gathered outside in the lab. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but when they noticed you were up they stopped. The comms went on and Taeyong was talking to you.

“You good, Ze?”

“Yeah… what happened?”

“You tell me.”

“Um… I… there was something… I just had to… I ran off without orders… I’m sorry…”

“I know, and for the time being you’ll be staying home.”

“What!” You jumped to your feet. “That’s not fair! Nothing happened tonight anyway and-”

You fell to your knees when the collar went off. You screamed, grabbing it, tears streaming down your face. It wasn’t the pain of the shock, but the fact that it went off. They’ve never used the collar on you, it’s always been a precaution, something to be used out in the field in case things got bad. You looked up at Taeyong with disbelief, but you weren’t going to complain, wiping away the tears.

“You’re staying home Ze, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir…”

“Good.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“What the hell was that!”

The comms turned off and the glass around the room turned foggy. Sicheng shoved Taeyong, going in for a punch but Yuta stopped him and held him back.

“What the hell happened!”

“Her sire that’s what!” Taeyong yelled. “He’s alive, and he set up that fucken trap for us.”

“What? How?”

“I don’t know.”

“If he was after Ze why didn’t he bring more vamps?”

“Cause that’s not what he wanted.” Jae said. “Tonight was a test or some shit. Wanting to know if we actually had her.”

“We can’t just lock her up at home.” Haechan said. “And that shit you just pulled with the collar, she was crying.”

“I know… I just needed… we need to be careful taking her out. If she winds up with her sire, she’ll probably regain her memories.”

“Would she even go with him?” Taeil asked. “She’s spent her entire vampire life, all she knows, with us.”

“A sire and their fledglings are bonded by blood.” Jaehyun said. “It’s why she ran tonight. She caught a whiff of her sire’s blood and she tried to run to it, even if she didn’t know what it was or why. No amount of training can override those instincts.”

“So we just need to kill him for real this time.” Johnny said. “Easy.”

“Except the part where we killed the rest of his nest.” Doyoung countered. “He surely wants Ze, and our heads on a stick.”

“Which is why we all need to be cautious the next time we go out.” Taeyong said. “And we don’t tell Ze any of this. Now, Sicheng, get the gear off her, I need to tell the others what happened.”

“Fine, but don’t you ever use my tech like that on her again.”

“Noted.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When the glass went foggy you curled up on the floor, quietly sobbing. You kept your hands on the collar, feeling like a failure over what had happened. They didn’t trust you, not anymore. You eventually calmed down, understanding that you deserve it over what happened. You know better than to do things without orders and yet you still ran off. You never thought you’d do something so stupid and reckless but there was a first time for everything.

Once you heard the door open you stood up, wiping away the tears. Sicheng was there to get your gear off. You sat quietly, not wanting to accidentally make things worse. He didn’t say anything either, merely petting your head when he was done and making his way out. Before he left though you spoke up.

“Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah… tonight was a bust, no injuries on either side.”

“Good.”

“Yeah. Someone will be by with dinner shortly.”

“Thanks.”

You cleaned up and got ready for bed once you were alone. Jungwoo came in to feed you, although you didn’t each much. No point in keeping up your strength if you weren’t going to need it. You could tell Jungwoo wanted to say something when you gave him back the blood bag, half empty, but he decided against it.

“Sweet dreams Ze.”

The lights went out in your room and you laid down on the covers, you were still hungry, but it didn’t matter. You closed your eyes, figuring you’d fall asleep eventually, and you did.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Why didn’t you kill them! Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna do this!”

Changkyun was pacing around the kitchen and yelling at Jooheon as he drank from a blood bag. He wasn’t really listening to the little one, more concerned over his own injury.

“Did you still think I was lying?”

“No, you were very serious. I just needed to check for myself.”

“And?”

“Same bastards that took out my family… she was there.”

“Then you’re not gonna like this.”

Minhyuck came into the kitchen with a laptop. Jooheon had set a trap, and he had also placed cameras around so he knew when to make his move. Min brought up the footage, showing Jooheon what happened to you when you ran off.

“What the fuck.” Chang said “What the hell was that.”

“Some kinda security system.” Min explained. “You said she told you about bracelets and ankle cuffs too, this is what they’re for.”

“So they are treating her like some attack dog.” Jooheon shut the laptop. “I doubt they’re gonna take her out again so soon.”

“Which means?” Chang asked. “What are we gonna do?”

“Lay low, be patient, and come up with a plan. The next time I see them, I am taking back what is mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Rise and shine, Ze.” Kun walked into your room. “Breakfast is… what are you doing?”

Even when the lights went on you stayed in bed. It’s what you had been doing for the last few days. After Taeyong decided you’d be staying home you just wanted to stay in bed. Since everyday the one who came down for breakfast was surprised, it’s clear they weren’t talking about it, or just didn’t care.

“You can’t stay in bed forever.” Kun sat down. “It’s not winter, you’re not a hibernating bear, and you need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Ze, that’s not funny.”

“I’m okay.” You sat up. “I’ll just get ready for my check up… although I don’t see the point anymore.”

“Ze, you need to eat first.”

“I’m not-”

“That’s an order.”

You swallowed nervously, looking over at the bag. You slowly reached out for it and took it, no games from him this time.

“Yes sir…”

You were quite hungry, but you wouldn’t admit to it. If you weren’t going out then you saw no point in keeping up your strength. You only had about half, handing it back to Kun. He noticed the weight on it and didn’t take it back.

“Ze.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you don’t eat enough your hunger is gonna get out of control. Remember what happened last time you were skipping meals?”

“Sorry…”

You took the bag and finished up, feeling a bit better. You didn’t know it, or you didn’t think they did, but they were worried. They knew keeping you at home wasn’t a good idea, but going out was dangerous in a new way. Kun gently pet your head when you finished eating, and you happily leaned into the touch, it had been a while since you had seen him after all.

“Ze, you ready for- oh, my bad.”

Taeil’s voice came in over the comms, and you jumped back a bit. You hurriedly stood up and apologized, asking for a few minutes to clean up. You smiled at Kun and thanked him for the food and headed off. He left as well, going over to Taeil.

“We can’t keep her locked up at home.”

“You think I don’t know that. She’s going to get restless if she doesn’t get to go out soon.”

“Where’s Taeyong, we can’t-”

“He’s not gonna listen and you know that.”

“I know, but we need to talk anyway.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were a lot quieter this time than your last check up, but Taeil wasn’t even going to mention it. He went about everything as usual. You felt fine and everything seemed fine except for the occasional discomfort.

“Sorry. Did I hit you?”

“No… my mouth just feels a bit sore that’s all…”

“Does it? Are your fangs hurting? Is that why you haven’t been eating much.”

“A bit… I should have said something sooner…”

“Well this is why we have check ups. Let’s finish up and then we can focus on the toothache okay.”

“Sure.”

Everything else seemed fine although you jumped a bit when he pressed his stethoscope against your back.

“Is it cold?”

“No… I… it’s nothing…”

“Ze?”

“It just hurt a bit…”

“So a toothache and some back pain huh?”

“I guess…”

“Well the rest of you is doing just fine. I’ll prepare some extra tests okay.”

“Okay.”

He gave you a candy like always, you didn’t want to eat it, but old habits. Although you didn’t completely enjoy it, putting it off to the side when your gums began to hurt. It was certainly strange and annoying, but Taeil would get to the bottom of it. The idea of a cavity came to mind, but if you couldn’t catch a cold, something like that didn’t seem likely either.

♥♥♥♥♥

“We already talked about this. It’s not safe for her out there.”

“Yeah but she doesn’t know that. She just thinks she’s being grounded for no reason.”

“She has a reason.”

“One you let her come up with, and one that makes her feel like we don’t trust her anymore.”

“What do you expect me to do? Something can happen to her out there. I told you how upset she got when someone got the jump on her.”

“Alright, calm down now.” Jaehyun interrupted. “You’re both pretty now sit down.”

Kun had found Taeyong in his study with Jaehyun, interrupting their conversation with his own complaint. Jae had just been quietly watching until they got on about your emotional state.

“Look you’re both right in some regards.”

“Huh?”

“Ze. Taeyong you’re forgetting she’s a vampire, and a young one, if she doesn’t get some fresh air and hunts, she’ll get restless, even aggressive towards us without meaning to. And Kun, you’re forgetting what a sire bond is and how it would affect her. We never actually explained that concept to her, so if she were to end up face to face with him, she’d be confused and all the more vulnerable to him.”

“And why did we never tell her?”

“Cause it wasn’t necessary.” Taeyong reminded. “We thought he was dead, and that information would have no positive affect on her.”

“But he’s not dead, so why not tell her now?”

“Cause then she’d want to meet him.” Jaehyun said. “Ask why he did this to her, she’d probably be angry, but that wouldn’t last.”

“Why not?”

“Have I taught you nothing! A vampire’s sires aren’t new family members, their just pawns, expendable pieces they can control. She can be pissed from afar all she wants but the second he tells her to calm down she will, it’s in her nature, it’s part of the bond. She wouldn’t be able to hurt him even if she really wanted to.”

“So that’s why you don’t want her going out. You’re not afraid of her leaving us if she meets her sire, it’s that she’ll have no choice.”

“She’s only known us, she only remembers us. Wouldn’t you be scared if there was suddenly someone in your life you couldn’t get away from.”

“She still can’t stay locked up. I’m sure at times her room can feel like a prison cell. She’s even trying to skip meals again.”

There was a knock at the door and Taeil let himself in. He didn’t care to ask what was going on though and just explained himself.

“We might a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Taeyong asked.

“Ze’s check up. She’s fine, but mentioned a toothache and back pain.”

“Just those two?” Jaehyun questioned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. She’s usually fine but-”

“She’s not eating as much.” Kun added. “So she’s clearly not at full strength and becoming aware of some pains she might not notice otherwise.”

“True, but this could also be a good time to do a thorough check.” Taeil said. “Make sure nothings corroded or can cause issues in the future.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Taeyong commented. “How long will it take?”

“A few hours, that is if nothing’s wrong.”

“Then do it and make sure she’s okay.”

“Right. Jaehyun?”

“I know I’m coming.” Jae got up. “You two better not tear each other apart.”

“No promises.”

The other two waited to be alone, neither speaking at first.

“I get you don’t want her on a hunt.” Kun began. “And that’s all you ever take her out for.”

“Your point?”

“Me and my guys will take her out.”

“Absolutely no-”

“Not on a hunt, just to get her air. She’s never really done anything else besides a hunt. It could help her relax, and decreases the chances of something bad happening. Besides, you guys destroyed the nest she was in, so no one is gonna be looking for us.”

“Huh… I don’t think we’ve ever taken her out for something else…”

“See, then it’ll be good. Now say yes or I will sneak her out.”

“If you were gonna sneak her out you shouldn’t have told me.”

“So it’s a yes?”

“Yeah, but be careful. Just cause no one is gonna be looking for you, doesn’t mean she’s in the clear.”

“I know.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When Taeil came back with Jaehyun you were a bit nervous, never having needed both of them for a check up.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, we just wanna do some x-rays, that’s all, might help figure out what’s wrong.”

“Ah, okay.”

Since you’d be leaving your room you understood why Jae had brought a sedative with him. It was necessary to make sure nothing bad happened and also so the x-rays went by easier. You must have also been tired given that you actually fell asleep, waking up later back in your room. You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You felt better, any of the aches from before now gone.

“You’re awake.” Kun was in the room with you, reading one of your books. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“Any aches?”

“No. What did the guys say?”

“That you weren’t eating enough. Did you forget you’ve got like superpowers. Your body is really strong, it can weigh on you if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“Right… sorry, I’ll do better.”

“I know you will. Now, how about we go out.”

“Out? On a hunt!”

“Not exactly.”

Kun said it was a surprise and didn’t want to say anymore. You were a bit nervous but got ready anyway, only agreeing on the outing if you at least had the bracelets and ankle cuffs on, the collar was a bit too much for what you were doing, at least that’s what you were told. It was a bit weird to get in the van with no gear.

“So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” YangYang said. “But don’t worry you’ll love it!”

When the van came to a stop you waited anxiously. Once you stepped out you looked around, you were in town, the streets lined with restaurants and cafes and stores.

“Wow…”

“It’s even better at nighttime right?” Xiaojun said. “All the lights are on so it’s so cool.”

“Yeah… but why are we here?”

“I figured a normal night out would be a good change.” Kun said. “And you needed to get out of that room. So let’s do something fun.”

You nodded, now more excited than worried. You had never been out in the world, not that you remembered, but you’ve ready plenty of books so you had a few ideas of what you wanted to do. You eagerly walked around, the guys right with you, although Ten wound up holding Kun back for a second.

“Look, I know you wanted to get her out of the house, but is this really a good idea?”

“Why do you ask?”

“She’s from around here remember, what if someone recognizes her?”

“She’s been dead to this town, to this world, for three years.”

“That doesn’t mean someone won’t recognize her. Anything here could trigger her memories as well. She may not be in danger from vampires, but she’s a danger to herself.”

“Will you relax, you’re gonna kill the mood. It’s just a few hours.”

Ten rolled his eyes and the two caught up to the group. He wasn’t so sure or at ease yet so he pulled Sicheng back for a moment.

“What’s up?”

“The cuffs and bracelets. Will it be enough?”

“What do you mean?”

“If something happens, will they work to contain her without the collar.”

“Yeah, most of the contingency just works with the bracelets and cuffs anyway, especially the magnetic lock. If something happens she won’t hurt anyone.”

“Okay, let’s just not go somewhere too public.”

“I know, it’s also kinda late so not many people are out.”

“Thankfully.”

Even though you didn’t need human food, you could still enjoy the taste. So of course there was somethings you wanted to try, happy to find a place nearby. Since you weren’t alone you guys could order different things for you to try and not worry about wasting anything. You enjoyed every bite but then you came across something different, eating it slowly. You didn’t noticed but the others did.

“Ze… are you crying?” Hendery asked.

“What?” You wiped away the tears. “Oh, the food must be really good.”

“Y/n?”

Everyone froze when they heard the name, but you seemed unbothered, looking up at the person who had stopped by your table.

“Hm?”

“You look like…”

“Oh I get that a lot. I must have one of those faces. My name is Ze, nice to meet you.”

“Ah, I see… sorry, I must have you confused with someone else.”

You waved at the person, not noticing everyone’s slight unease, or Ten glaring daggers at Kun. It got quiet for a moment before someone spoke up.

“Why don’t we take the rest to go and get home.” Lucas suggested. “Or maybe make a quick stop at the park.”

“That’s not-”

“Oh a late night walk in the park sounds awesome!” You got up. “Let me just wash up before we go.”

You had to admit it was weird hearing that name again, especially in such a different situation. You figured maybe you looked like some famous actress, which was pretty cool, so you made a note to look it up later. You met up with the guys and went out to a nearby park. There was a nice breeze in the air and it was good to walk with them. You had been worried about going out if it wasn’t for a hunt, but the night had been fun.

“Thanks… for the food and the fun. I don’t think I’ve ever been out like this before.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed the night.” Kun said. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“I’d love that.”

You wound up running over to the little pond, despite the protest, wanting to see the moon’s reflection ripple through the water. When you felt someone approach you gently dipped your hands in the water, wanting to splash whoever came near. You laughed as you did so waiting to hear the other laugh and complain but it never came.

“What? Are you mad…” You drifted off when you noticed two strangers before you. “Ah… sorry, I thought you were… I should get back to my friends.”

You tried to move away from them but they grabbed your arm. You were growing worried, not wanting to start anything, let alone hurt someone.

“My friends are waiting for me so could you please let go. I won’t ask again.”

You were pulled back with incredible strength, realizing whoever this was, they weren’t human. With that in mind you wasted no time clawing at their face and kicking the other one down before running. You weren’t expecting a hunt tonight, and it certainly wouldn’t go well for the others who were unprepared.

“Kun!”

You ran over and hugged him tight for a moment, before quickly pulling away, worried you might have squeezed him a little too tight.

“Ah, sorry, we need to go.”

“What? Are you okay?”

“Why is your hand dripping blood?” YangYang pointed out. “Did something happen?”

“Yes. I’ll explain later we just need to-”

Once you had gotten back all eyes were on you, so no one was really aware of the group of hooded figures that had surrounded you. The others noticed along with you, keeping you in the center.

“What is this?” Kun demanded. “Who are you?”

“Just hand over the girl, and no one has to get hurt.”

“As if we’d agree to something like that.” Sicheng spat. “So fuck off.”

“The boss has no grudge with you, he just wants what’s his.”

“She’s not a piece of property.”

One of the hooded figures was going to make a move, but you couldn’t let any of the guys get hurt. You tried to block the attack but wound up on the ground, the wind knocked out of you.

“You’re not as strong as you should be.”

“Ze!”

You tried to get back up but instead were pulled up by two of the attackers. You expected to see a fight, but instead saw the others on the floor, hands covering their ears. You didn’t know what was going on, but you could feel a soft hum in the air. The two holding you started dragging you away as you kicked and screamed.

“Kun! Lucas! Sicheng!” Tears filled your vision. “Ten! YangYang! Help me! Hendery! Xiaojun! Hel-”

A gag was shoved in your mouth. You were terrified as they got you further away, hating being so powerless. You managed to elbow one in the face and squirm out of the others grasp, making a run for it, pulling the gag out of your mouth. Nothing made sense, why were they interested in you, but you pushed those thoughts away, more worried about the guys.

You couldn’t feel that hum from before, so it was a good sign, although you could see they were still on the floor. You were about to call out to them when you were tackled to the ground, pinned beneath someone. You tried to get out of their grip but they were stronger, and then you felt something familiar about them. Despite the dark of night and the hood, you could see their face.

“Chang… Changkyun…”

“I know this is a lot and probably not the best way to do this but you need to come home.”

“Home? What the hell are you talking about. Let me go!”

“Y/n… please.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Fuck, Jooheon’s gonna kill me for this.”

“What? What are you-”

You didn’t get to finish your sentence before Chang had his fangs buried deep in your neck. You screamed, having never felt something like that before, let alone the pain that came with it. You tried to fight him, but with every movement you became weak, barely able to keep your eyes open.

You were barely conscious as you were picked up off the ground, carried away to some unknown place. You tried to speak, to scream, but your strength was all but gone. You eventually felt something cold beneath you, laid back on something. You could vaguely hear voices talking above you, feeling your limbs being grabbed, the sounds of metal hitting the ground echoing in your ears. Eventually you felt the ground moving beneath you, and that’s when you realized you had to be in some kind of vehicle.

“No… no let…”

“Sh, don’t trouble yourself, it’s gonna be okay.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Kun forced himself on his feet, stumbling about after that sudden vertigo feeling. He was worried about his members, but they hadn’t been dragged off screaming for help. Even more, seeing you get attacked and carried away by another.

“Ze…”

He only took a few steps before falling to his knees. The world was still spinning, and it was clear no one was left in the park but them. He laid on the floor, reaching for his phone and making a call.

“Dude where are you? Why aren’t you back yet?”

“Taeyong… they took her…”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Where are you!”

“I’m sorry…”

♥♥♥♥♥

You opened your eyes to an unfamiliar scene, quick to remember what had taken place before hand. You grabbed your neck, feeling uneasy without the collar, quick to check the rest of you, but there was nothing. You were in some room, quick to scramble off the bed and make a run for the door but a hand suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

“It’s really you… after all this time… you’re alive.”

“Let go of me!” Your attempt to pull yourself free was useless. “Let go!”

“You really don’t know who I am?”

“I don’t care! You kidnapped me and-”

“I’m the one who saved you.”

“What?”

“In order to save your life I turned you into a vampire.”

“You… you did this to me.”

You suddenly felt the urge to hit him, but for some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. His gaze was becoming uncomfortable and you looked away, but he grabbed your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes.

“Y/n… I’m so glad you’re home.”

He pulled you into a hug and you didn’t know what to do. You couldn’t escape his grasp, but there was a part of you that didn’t mind his affection, and actually liked it. You didn’t know why, but you had started crying again, actually hugging him back. So much didn’t make sense, but in the moment, everything just felt right and you knew you were safe.


	4. Chapter 4

“How did you find her anyway?”

“Kinda got lucky.” Changkyun admitted. “One of my guys was getting some food when they heard her name, called me up and showed me a picture. It was her so I got some more of my people and met up with him.”

“Who was she with?”

“I’m not sure, some friends maybe, but it wasn’t the hunters who took her.”

“Were they hunters?”

“No idea. They didn’t seem like it… who cares, you got her back now.”

“Yeah, and why was she unconscious when you brought her?”

“Oh… she was being difficult so I… bit her…”

“With venom?!”

“Yes…”

“Dude!”

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t gonna please her! It wouldn’t be appropriate okay, just go… take care of her.”

“I will, so don’t interrupt us.”

“I won’t, don’t worry about it.”

Jooheon grabbed a blood bag, still glaring at Chang, but going over to your room. You were curled up on the bed, staring out the window. You had checked earlier, and you were in some building a couple stories up, a lot of stories up. You probably would have escaped by now but you didn’t trust yourself to go outside during daylight. You knew the sun wouldn’t hurt you, you’ve been out to see the sunrise before, but the problem was the people. 

During the day there were people everywhere and you didn’t want to accidentally hurt anyone. So you needed to hold out until night time, shouldn’t be too hard. When Jooheon came into the room you crawled back until you hit the headboard. He moved slow and sat down on the edge of the bed, offering you a smile.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” You didn’t answer. “Well, you must be hungry so I brought you something.”

He held out the blood bag. You didn’t trust him but you were hungry so you took it. You were about to bite into it when he told you to stop.

“That’s not how…” He chuckled. “Here.”

He showed you how to drink from the bag and you did so shyly. You took a small sip, letting the taste sink in. Your eyes light up a bit and you took another sip.

“This tastes really good.” 

“Of course it does. All human blood does.”

You stopped and your eyes went wide. You looked down at the bag, quickly feeling sick. You covered your mouth and dropped the bag, spilling blood on the bed, and running to the bathroom. You started throwing up, emptying out your stomach. When you ran off Jooheon jumped back in surprise, ignoring the mess, more worried about you.

“What are you doing!?”

“I can’t… I can’t…” You curled up on the floor, shaking. “It’s not good for me…”

“What are you talking about? You need blood and-”

“They made… they made something for me… a substitute.”

“A substitute? Y/n you need real blood, human blood.”

“No! No I don’t drink human blood, it’s not good… it just hurts…”

“Y/n-”

“Stop calling me that, my name is Ze.”

“It’s not, that’s just what they call you.”

“It’s my name!”

“Okay, okay… you need to eat though.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Then why did you take the blood bag?”

“I didn’t know you were trying to hurt me!”

“I would never do that.”

“Your friend bit me! And that fucken hurt!”

“That wasn’t me.”

“Might as well be.”

“Y/n you-” You glared at him and he sighed. “You feel it don’t you? Something between us, some kind of connection, right?”

“So…”

“So you know I would never hurt you, and that you can trust me, even if you don’t know me.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“But you know, that matters. Look you still need to eat, so you can drink from me.”

“No, your blood is just as bad.”

“Excuse me?”

“Why would I drink blood from a monster.”

“Excuse me! I’m the monster? Those hunters are the real monsters. Stealing you away from me three years ago and doing who knows what.”

“Three years ago?”

“Yes. I turned you three years ago, that’s how long you’ve been with those damn hunters.”

“I… I’ve only been with them for a little over a year…”

“No, that’s not-”

“Do you… do you know… what… what happened to me? Why did you… turn me?”

Jooheon sighed and sat down on the floor. You pulled your legs up, pressing yourself against the wall. He took a moment, not meeting your eyes.

“Me and Changkyun were on our way here when we heard a crash…”

“A crash?”

“A car crash.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“What the fuck happened out there!”

It wasn’t surprising that the boys had gathered once they got Kun and his team back home. Their ears were still ringing a bit but that wouldn’t stop Taeyong from shouting. Which prompted the nearest hyung to cover Chenle and Jisung’s ears.

“You said she would be safe!”

“I said the chance of danger was lower!” Kun snapped back. “This is all your fault anyway for keeping her locked up like that!”

“She wasn’t in chains! She was comfortable in her own room.”

“She was depressed! And it was only going to get worse!”

“Can you both please stop screaming.” Taeil cut in. “This isn’t helping anyone.”

“Okay can I say something.” Yuta spoke up. “Now I don’t agree with what I’m about to say, but we need to talk about it. Why don’t we just let her go?”

“You didn’t hear her screaming.” Sicheng mumbled. “She was terrified… she probably still is wherever they took her. She’s gonna be waiting for us! We can’t just-”

“That’s if she remembers us.” Jaehyun added.

“Huh? What are you talking about.”

“She’s with her sire now, presumably, which means he can easily tell her to forget us and move on. I told you before you can’t mess with a sire bond.”

“She hasn’t been with him for three years.” Doyoung said. “He can’t do that to her all of a sudden.”

“Maybe not now, but eventually. The longer she stays with him, the stronger it will get.”

“Until what?” Mark wondered. “Until we can’t do anything to get her back?”

“A sire bond can’t be broken, or messed with, but it can be weakened. She’ll most likely still be fighty for a few days unless she drinks his blood.”

“I doubt that.” Johnny commented. “She doesn’t do that, let alone from another vampire.”

“Right, that still doesn’t change the fact we only have a few days to find her.”

“And he’s probably gonna be gunning for us.” Ten said. “For real now. That thing they used tonight, we need to make sure it won’t work on us again.”

“Agreed.” Kun nodded. “Sicheng you need to get on that.”

“I’ve been on it, why do you think I have a tablet right now.”

“We didn’t even know he was alive.” Haechan reminded. “He’s been off the grid for years now, are you sure we’re going to find her? Where do we even begin.”

“That other guy.” YangYang said. “The one from before… Changkyun, he was there tonight, he took her. So he must know where she is.”

“Are… are we going to lose her?” Jungwoo asked.

“Of course not.” Taeyong assured. “We’ve put a lot of work in with her, and she doesn’t know anyone like us. We’ll get her back one way or another.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I… I was… no, it doesn’t matter, none of that matters.”

You got up, as did Jooheon, trying to stop you from leaving. You shoved him back and stepped into the room only to collapse to the floor. A blur of images suddenly filled your vision. You were in the back of a car, music you didn’t recognize blasting through the speakers, you were dancing, all three of you were dancing. You felt happy, then there was a blinding light.

All you felt then was pain, every part of you ached, and you could feel the blood in your mouth. Your vision was barely there. You could tell you were speaking, or trying to, moving inches at a time. At one point there was someone in your field of vision, Jooheon, and you screamed as he grabbed you. He looked down at you with worry and you closed your eyes.

You were shaking on the ground, holding your head, unaware of the tears on your face. That night, the accident, it was all just fragments in your head. You hadn’t notice when Jooheon pulled you into his arms, but you held onto him tightly. He was saying something but you weren’t listening, trying to calm yourself down.

“What… what happened…”

“You were out with friends I guess, and got hit by a drunk driver. It looked pretty bad and you were… your upper half was sticking out of the car and you were… bleeding out…”

“So you came over to feed on us?”

“No, no that’s not what happened. The rest of your friends were unconscious but you were using every ounce of strength you had to call for help, even if you were choking on your own blood. Chang called 911 and… the rest of your friends seemed okay but I knew you weren’t going to make it. Chang tried to stop me but I couldn’t, I got you out of the wreck and decided to turn you, to save you.”

“You kidnapped me... everyone who knew me-”

“I was going to help you get back to them!” You looked up at him. “You had already lost so much blood you wouldn’t have made it. I made sure you did and was then gonna make sure you could still be there for everyone you cared for. You were a fledgling so I couldn’t just leave you at the crash site, so I brought you to my place and…”

“And what?”

“Hours later those hunters came… they killed the rest of my family… I thought I was dead too… but I felt worse about you, saving you from one thing only to have you killed by another, something worse.”

“But you’re not dead.”

“Chang came by my place with Minhyuk, found me and got me out of the building before it collapsed. I should have died that night like the rest of my family…”

“When… when I woke up… I didn’t remember anything… is that… is that normal?”

“Yeah. Your body was going through changes, so not remembering anything at first is normal. It would have come back to you, but those hunters told you who knows what and filled in the blanks for you instead of letting you remember the truth.”

You were processing everything, the fragments and what Jooheon had said. It was all so much and you weren’t even sure if you could believe him.

“Those hunters lied to you about everything, they never cared about you. They’re monsters, murders, going after our kind and-”

“As if you’re any better!”

You got out of Jooheon’s arms, stepping away from him. He got up too, glaring at you.

“Excuse me?”

“Your kind kills humans! Your so called home had a basement full of bodies!”

“Those were hunters who tried to kill me and my family! It’s us or them and I chose them!”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you still kill innocent people!”

“Is that what they told you? We’re blood sucking murders? You’re a vampire too, so doesn’t that make you a monster too!”

“They raised me to be good!”

“They raised you to slaughter your own kind, and lied to you. We’re not all monsters, and I can prove that.”

Jooheon grabbed your hand and dragged you along out of the room. He pulled you into an elevator, going down to the ground floor. That’s when you realized you were in a huge building, at least forty stories high. When the elevator doors opened you realized you were above some club.

“What the hell…”

“We own this club. A place where humans and vampires mingle without any danger.”

“What?”

“You can say it’s a secret vampire club. We have humans who are regulars here and volunteer to be feeders.”

“Wait humans know about vampires!”

“Some of them. Do you think all humans with that knowledge are hunters? They come here, have a good time, and are well taken care of. You’ve only ever dealt with the lowest of our kind, the ones who deserve to be killed for their actions, but we’re not all like that.”

“But…”

“I know, I know this must be hard to believe, but it’s true, I can-”

“Jooheon. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Ah, Kihyun. Y/n this is-”

“Ze.”

“Right, right, anyway, this is Kihyun, he looked after me when I was young.”

“Did he… did he turn you?”

“No, no that wasn’t me.” Kihyun said. “Shownu turned us both, I just made sure this one wasn’t trouble.”

“She doesn’t need to know about that. You said you were looking for me?”

“Yes. Now that you’re out of your room and amongst the living, we could use your help around the club again.”

“Of course, of course, I’ve been slacking off a bit.”

“A lot. Hyungwon needs you in the back with the entertainers.”

“Sure, can you get y/n-”

“Ze!”

“Can you take her to her room?”

“Yes. Come on sweetheart.”

You didn’t like the pet name, but followed him back upstairs anyway. The club was a surprise, it was weird, but it really made you wonder what else you didn’t know. Vampires you came across were so bloodthirsty and awful, yet here were some who lived like ordinary people. Although there was something else you were curious about.

“What… what do you mean Jooheon’s been slacking off?”

“Ah, that. He’s been locked up in his room for the last three years.”

“He has?”

“Ever since the incident… losing everyone he cared about… it really broke him. I honestly thought he’d never leave that room and just shrivel up. When he heard you were alive though, it’s like he was alive again. Now look at him, back on his feet and everything. Thanks to you.”

“Me…”

“Yes. I know you two have a lot to catch up on, but I won’t keep him too busy, promise.”

He gave you a smile before leaving you back in your room. You just stood there for a while, going over his words. You sat down on the bed grabbing your head. They were lying to you, or maybe the boys were, but you didn’t know who to believe anymore.

All you could do was think back to when you first met them all. After what happened in that building you woke up in the room you’d grow to call your own, fresh clothes and laying on a warm bed. You didn’t know what was going on but you weren’t alone when you opened your eyes, Johnny and Jaehyun there, outside the glass.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Jaehyun asked. “You passed out in the van.”

“Did I? I feel better now.”

“Good. We do need to talk about somethings though.”

You really couldn’t believe what they told you, but they had their ways of proving it. At first it was hard to adjust, human food didn’t taste the same, and it did nothing to help satisfy your hunger. But they made sure to be there for you, every step of the way. You had been so lost in thought you didn’t even realize it had gotten dark out, which meant it was time to go. Even if you were still questioning who to trust, you just wanted to go home.

The trip down to the club served to help you more than anything. You knew where to go and where the exit was, and it was all that mattered to you. You snuck out of your room no problem and were making your way to the elevator when you accidently bumped into someone. It was someone you hadn’t met yet, so at least that worked to your advantage.

“Sorry about that, you must be y/n, I’m Minhyuk.”

“Hi…”

“What are you doing out here? Looking for Jooheon?”

“Yeah…”

“He’s down in the club, come on I’ll take you to him.”

You rode the elevator with him, thankfully not making any small talk. You let him lead the way but as soon as you had the chance you ran off to the nearest exit. You were faster than humans, so you felt it was no problem, but as you approached the door you were suddenly grabbed and pulled away. You were confused to say the least, but quick to notice Kihyun holding you.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Huh? How did you… let me go!”

“Hush, I told you Jooheon wouldn’t be too busy, come on, let’s go back upstairs. We’re gonna open soon anyway.”

You squirmed a bit in his grasp but quickly gave up when you realized how strong he was, stronger than Changkyun for sure. He put you down when you were in the elevator, pulling out his phone.

“You’re fast, but not that fast.” Kihyun put his phone against his ear. “Actually you’re three years old, you should have been much faster than that.”

Kihyun had called Jooheon, explaining your little runaway attempt. He must have taken the stairs or some other elevator you didn’t know about since when you got back to your room he was there. He seemed upset but he said nothing about it. You on the other hand were glaring at him.

“Am I your prisoner now?”

“No.”

“Then I should be able to leave right?”

“Wrong.” Kihyun said. “You need to stay here and-”

“Ki, she’s my fledgling, I can handle this.”

“I’m not a fledgling!”

“You’re only three years old, you are, you’re not really a vampire till you’re five.”

“What!”

“That’s not the point here.” He sighed. “Why did you run?”

“I wanted some fresh air.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

You swallowed nervously, lowering your head. You suddenly felt really shy and scared. You didn’t notice but Kihyun punched Jooheon’s shoulder for his words.

“Please y/n…”

“I… I just want to go home…”

“Home? You mean those hunters?”

“Yes…”

“They’re not your family, I am.”

“You’re not the one who’s been there for me for the last year!”

“It’s been three years! You’re three!”

“No! If anything I’m one!”

“Y/n-”

“That’s not my name!”

“Okay, we’ll worry about that later, just calm down okay.”

“Just let me go!”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Why not!”

“Cause I am not letting those bastards get their hands on you again!”

“You don’t tell me what to do!”

“I can if-”

“Okay, that’s enough shouting.” Kihyun interrupted. “You need to get along with her not shout. Now isn’t there something else to do besides yell.”

“Yes, yes there is.” Jooheon rolled up his sleeve and looked at you. “Bite me.”

“What?”

“Bite me. I need to make sure you’re okay, and that your fangs are working fine.”

“That’s a weird way to-”

“Just bite me already.”

“Okay…”

You grabbed his arm, staring down at his wrist. The only thing you ever bit was your food, never biting another person, on purpose anyway, there were a few accidents. You looked up at Jooheon who was urging you on, so you just closed your eyes and bit him. You told yourself not to drink anything but maybe it was a force of habit. You quickly pulled away though, spitting out the blood in your mouth.

“Well I didn’t expect that…” Kihyun mumbled. “I thought-”

“Why did you use your venom?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your bite. You used your venom.”

“Venom? What are you talking about?”

“Hold on.” He grabbed Kihyun’s arm. “Bite him.”

“Wait! I didn’t volunteer for this!”

“Do it.”

You gave him a weird look but didn’t want to upset him again. You took a breath and bit Kihyun, the boy immediately screaming and pulling his arm away.

“That hurt!”

“Of course it did!” You shouted. “Vampire bites hurt!”

“They don’t have to, and as your sire your bite will never hurt me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“A vampire bite can be pleasurable or painful. You produce pheromones and venom that your fangs release. Technically the pheromones are the default…”

“I don’t-”

Jooheon was suddenly grabbing your face and forced your mouth open, personally examining your fangs. It felt weird to have someone else touch them, and then he felt your gums, making you flinch a bit.

“What the hell…”

“Hm?”

“Y/n… this is gonna hurt, and I’m sorry.”

“Hm!”

You tried to get away from Jooheon but he held you in place. You felt his claws in your mouth, slicing open your upper gums, and then you felt him pull something out. You screamed, the pain not just in your mouth but your fangs as well. You collapsed to the floor, hand over your mouth, trying to fight the pain. You looked up to see some piece of metal with wires hanging from it in Jooheon’s hand. He was examining it, Kihyun as well.

“What the fuck is this?”

“It was in her mouth?” Ki asked. “Connected to her fangs?”

“Yes.”

“I think that’s why venom was her default. They put something in her mouth so she wouldn’t use the pheromones, even if she wanted to.”

Jooheon knelt down, grabbing your chin so you would look at him and showing you the thing he had in his hand.

“Did you know this was in your mouth?” 

You shook your head. He seemed upset, maybe angry, but nothing was clear to you since you were more focused on the pain. He stared at the device for a while longer before focusing back on you.

“I’ll look into this some more. Now can you show me your wings.”

Your eyes went wide when he said that, and you slowly looked at him. Your mouth had stopped bleeding, but the wound still stung.

“My… my what?”

“Your wings. After a year they start growing. I just want to see them, no touching this time I promise.”

“I… I don’t have wings…”

“You do, all vampires do.” He stood up and took a step back, revealing his, big and black, just like a bat. “See.”

You shook your head again. “I don’t have wings.”

“You do. Let me see.”

He put his away and went over to you, pressing a hand against your back. Again you flinched, moving away. He stared but didn’t say anything, moving closer and grabbing you again, feeling your back.

“This… this isn’t right…”

“I told you I don’t have wings.”

“You should… unless…”

He tore the back of your shirt, ignoring your complaints and attempts to move again, his cold hands against your skin. He was definitely feeling around, and you could tell he was getting upset again.

“This is going to hurt… and I’m sorry.”

“Wait! What are you-”

You screamed before finishing your sentence, his claws digging into your back this time, the pain worse than before. You could feel his fingers getting under your skin, ripping something out of you again. You collapsed to the floor, laying on your back, panting. Jooheon threw this other, bigger, piece of metal on the floor, falling back in disbelief.

“They… I can’t…”

You felt as if your back was on fire, this pain radiating from the wound, but there was more. You suddenly felt something else on your back, so you slowly reached a hand back there, feeling this small stump sticking out of you, two of them. It hurt when you touched them, and you screamed out again.

“Don’t touch them!” Jooheon crawled over to you. “They need to heal.”

“What…”

“Your wings…”

The pain only got worse, making it so tears started to fall. You curled up a bit but moving only made the pain worse. You bit your lip, trying to contain the pain, but it just hurt like nothing you’ve ever felt before.

“Those bastards need to pay for this! What else have they-”

Jooheon grabbed you, only making you scream again, but Kihyun pulled him away, this time slapping him.

“Ya! You need to calm down. If you wanted her to hate those hunters, I think you got the message across clearly. But before you do anything stupid you need to let her process this. She didn’t know they were suppressing her nature like this. Besides her wings need to heal… hopefully they will.”

“What does that mean!”

“You saw what they had in her! That thing has been in there for at least two years, stunting the growth of her wings, they might not be able to heal.”

“They will heal, and I will kill those hunters for this.”

You were sobbing on the floor, the pain from your back and mouth overwhelming you, moreso with what you were hearing. You didn’t want to believe that the boys would hurt you like this, but they weren’t here to explain anything. You wanted to go, for this nightmare to be over, but in your current condition you could barely move, so you weren’t going anywhere, meaning the nightmare had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

“What else can you tell me?”

You were dazed, laying in bed. Ever since that fun little revelation you were bed ridden, the pain a lot worse than you could have imagined. You just wanted it to go away, but you didn’t even know what to do. It eventually came to be too much, the wings and the fangs, so you found yourself in and out of consciousness. You’d sleep on your stomach or side, but every little movement hurt. You didn’t know how it was ever going to pass.

Jooheon was around, since you kept slipping in and out of consciousness you weren’t sure how much time had passed. He kept trying to get you to drink blood but you refused despite your state. He stayed though, talking with you, although for the most part you didn’t know what he was saying, yet you answered him.

“There you are.”

Kihyun walked into the room, sparing a glance at Jooheon then focusing on you. He rushed to the bed, gently taking your head into his hands.

“Jooheon she shouldn’t be this pale! She’s practically dead in this state.”

“She won’t eat. I already told you the last time I gave her blood she threw it up.”

“Her body is trying to heal both injuries you caused. She’ll only get worse like this, fuck, she might actually die.”

“Okay! I get it. I’ll just use the bond to force her-”

“You can’t do that either.”

“What?”

“She can’t stomach human blood, she needs it to survive yet she can’t drink it. The hunters must have conditioned her to reject it, so if you force her to drink, you’ll most likely damage her mental state.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

“She doesn’t need to stomach it you idiot.”

Kihyun left and came back with a blood bag and needle. He quickly put together a mock IV drip, except with blood.

“When she sees-”

“Use the bond to make her think it’s a normal IV, that’s all you need to do. It’ll have the same effect she just won’t know the difference.”

“I can do that.”

You vaguely felt a hand on your face, waking you up. You saw Jooheon, grabbing his hand and pushing it away. He only laughed, telling you they set up an IV for you so you would get better. For some reason you mumbled a thanks, even though this was his fault, and passed out again.

“Thanks.”

“You really have no idea on how to take care of a fledgling do you?”

“I had my own nest for nearly ten years.”

“And look how that turned out.” Ki noticed Jooheon’s face drop. “Sorry. Low blow, I just don’t want you to mess this up okay. She’s all you got left.”

“I know.”

“Anyway, has she been healing?”

Ki went over to look at your wings, glad to see the initial damage had healed and that the wings were actually trying to grow like normal. Once you were stronger the pain wouldn’t be so severe, just a bit uncomfortable.

“When she’s better I can check on her fangs.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to cause her anymore pain.”

“What were you even doing in here if not helping her?”

“Keeping her company for the most part, and talking. Since she’s so weak I guess she’s not really fighting the bond, except for the blood, so I learned somethings.”

“Like what?”

“She only remembers a year, which doesn’t ease my worries about her first two years with them.”

“Focus on the present, solidify your connection. Her past will come back to her as long as you encourage it and have patience with her. A whole different lifestyle was ingrained in her, she’s not suddenly going to be your fledgling.”

“I know, I know.”

“While she recovers focus on something else, still need you down in the club.”

“I really do need to get back in the game don’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what do you have for me?”

♥♥♥♥♥

Once you had the strength to be fully awake you got out of bed. You noticed the IV in your arm, pulling out the needle, glad it at least helped. The pain wasn’t as bad anymore and you went over to the standing mirror. You looked at your back, still amazed at what you had. You reached over but flinched from the touch. The door opened and you got nervous, making yourself smaller.

“Hey, you’re back on your feet, that’s great. How are you feeling?”

“Better… my fangs still hurt a bit… and… the obvious thing… it’s not as bad though…”

“That’s good. Your wings will just be growing now.”

“How long is that going to take?”

“Well, it’s not your first time with them… so a couple of weeks as long as you keep your strength up.”

“Okay.”

“May I see them?”

“Sure…”

You let Jooheon approach you, turning around to show him your wings. They weren’t just stumps anymore, actually having a more distinguished form. If anyone were to see them, they’d probably think it was part of some costume. They were small enough to hide under a shirt, for now, but you still didn’t know what else to do with them.

“They’re coming in nicely. Have you tried to put them away?”

“What?”

“Tuck them under your skin. I know it’s weird, you saw how big mine are, but you can do that. Although I can’t explain how that works, it just does.”

“But they’re growing…”

“It doesn’t matter, just let them out while you can. It’s just good for you to know before they’re fully grown. I can help you if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that.”

“Okay.”

You sat down, trying some meditation. Jooheon was telling you to relax and focus on your wings, it was just another part of you.

“It’s probably better to start with some movement, can you do that?”

“What?”

“Move them. Just back and forth, although I will say, it is going to hurt a bit.”

“That’s okay… I can do that.”

You took a deep breath, focusing on your wings. You bit your lip and managed to move them a bit, getting the momentum. You were excited for a moment, looking at Jooheon with a big smile on your face, then it all went south. Your head began to hurt, and you fell back, screaming from the impact.

Suddenly you weren’t with Jooheon, you were in a white room, limbs restrained against a cold metal table. You were screaming in agony, thrashing around and begging for the pain to stop. You had very little room to move, your wrists and ankles starting to go red from all the tension. The pain making it hard to see or think straight.

Jaehyun and Johnny rushed into the room, one trying to calm you down, the other getting a sedative. Neither helped, all you did was scream and beg for the pain to stop. They weren’t sure what to do, Jae asking where the pain was coming from and all you could say was your back. Johnny undid the restraints on your left, turning you on your side, and that’s when he saw it, the first bits of your wings growing out of your back.

“What the fuck…”

“What?”

“She… are those wings?”

“Wings?!”

Jae went over, seeing the bones poking out, nearly breaking skin. He reached over to touch one, making you scream. The two boys shared a look. Jae had the other get some stronger sedatives, while he called Taeil and Doyoung for assistance. They managed to sedate you, changing the restraints so you stayed on your side.

“What are we going to do?” Doyoung asked. “I didn’t know vampires had wings.”

“Neither did we. Aren’t you glad we kept her? So much to learn.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

You open your eyes to find Jooheon caressing your face, the light shakes coming to a stop. What you just saw made no sense but the pain was more pressing.

“Easy now, easy, you’re safe, you’re okay.”

You managed to see yourself in the mirror, your little wings flopped on your back. You couldn’t help but chuckle, forcing yourself to sit up. Jooheon told you to take it easy, helping you lay down back in bed.

“Sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for. We can try again later ok. We have plenty of time.”

Jooheon left you a blood bag, hoping you would eat, but you didn’t. You eventually tried again with your wings, screaming into the pillow and ultimately giving up. You dragged yourself out of bed, going into the bathroom and finding something to wrap your wings. You pressed them against your back, making sure they wouldn’t move, and got into a clean shirt.

You whipped away the tears that had formed, getting back in bed. You stared out the window, wondering what to do. You couldn’t stay where you were, all you were getting was pain. But at the same time you didn’t know if home was even home anymore considering all the secrets they were keeping. Even if you didn’t know where you would go you just knew you couldn’t stay, so tonight you’d leave again, and hopefully you don’t come back.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Fuck!”

Jaehyun had been staring down a microscope for the last few hours, running one test after another. As he came to another failure he three an empty vial across the room, shattering it to pieces upon impact.

“You better clean that up.”

Taeyong had come down to the lab with some food for Jaehyun, seeing the boys rage finally explode out of him. Jae sighed and sat back down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’ve used the last of Ze’s blood, and I’m not there yet.”

“You seriously still think you’ll figure that out?”

“Yes. And when I do, we’ll all be better off. What do you want anyway?”

“I came to bring you lunch. You’ve been spending all your time down here since Ze went missing.”

“She was kidnapped.”

“Either way, it’s been almost a week. We’re not any closer to finding her.”

“Which gives her sire plenty of time to strengthen their bond, and do who knows what to her.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t fix this.”

“Are you serious? If we get her back and do that it won’t change the fact that’ll she’ll always know something is wrong and that someone important is missing from her life.”

“Then we’ll deal with that.”

“You just… ugh!” Jae took a moment. “How about we find her first. There hasn’t been any sign of her or the other vamps we’re looking for, has there?”

“No. Hasn’t been much vamp activity in general, which is great, but doesn’t help us get her back. How’s our venom supply? You know since we lost our source.”

“We have a good amount, but it’s not forever. There might be some left in her blood bag that was collected from the last time she ate.”

“I see. It might be best for some of us to go out scouting.”

“Scouting? For what?”

“Vampires.”

“So now we’re going to actively look for vampires?”

“What?”

“That’s not what we do.”

“Do you want her back or not? Doesn’t your little research here require a test subject.”

“Taeyong.”

“Yes?”

“You can just say it you know.”

“What?”

“You miss her. You didn’t like the idea of keeping here, but here we are three years later.”

“Fine. I do, but I’m just as worried. She’s not like other vampires and that can cause trouble.”

“Talk with Taeil about the scouting stuff. You two can look over our case records and maybe find some general area that vampires nest in.”

“Good idea.”

“What’s a good idea?” Jeno came down to the lab. “Nevermind, have you seen Jaemin?”

“No.” Jaehyun said. “Why?”

“We’re going out, so I’ve been looking for him.”

“And who gave you permission?” Tae asked. “Cause I don’t remember you asking.”

“Chenle and Renjun asked Kun and he said yes.”

“Seriously.”

“Tae, just let them have some fun. I’m sure they’ll stay out of trouble.”

“We will!”

“See.”

“Fine, fine, and who’s going?”

“Me, Jaemin, Ren, Chenle, Jisung, oh and Haechan. We’re gonna get some food and then we’ll see what happens.”

“Alright, don’t be out too late okay. Call us if you need something.”

“Will do!”

“Have fun. Anyway, Jae, can you send me a record of our hunts in the last six months.”

“I’ll email it to you.”

“Thanks.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Trying to go out the front door wasn’t an option anymore, you had been caught, so surely everyone would be suspicious of you trying to go downstairs alone. Your other option was the window. Across the way you could see a fire escape, and that was your way down. You got the window open, climbing out and holding on. A normal person would be afraid to even look down, you were pretty high up, but you knew the fall wouldn’t kill you.

In some of your chases you had jumped from one roof to another, so you knew you could make the jump, you just needed to hurry. It was night now, so no one from below would notice you, after a quick glance down, and not hearing anyone close to your room, you jumped. Despite your confidence you had never tried anything like that before. You got to the fire escape but your grip slipped and you fell, managing to catch the rail five floors down.

You groaned when you stopped your fall, feeling like your arms should have popped out of their sockets, but you seemed okay for the most part. You pulled yourself up and over, falling onto the small balcony. You looked up at the open window, relieved to have made it in one piece. You wanted to catch your breath but you couldn’t linger, you needed to get as far away as possible before they realized you were missing.

You went as fast as you could down the rest of the stairs, making sure not to fall. As you reached the last balcony and were going to jump down to the floor you slipped. It wasn’t a big drop, but what made it painful was landing on your back. A silent scream escaped your lips and you slowly managed to roll on your side. It felt like something might have been broken, but you couldn’t care. You forced yourself onto your hands and knees, crawling a bit before getting the strength to stand and walk.

You stepped out of the alleyway, looking around. The streets were kind of empty, and you definitely didn’t recognize your surroundings. You didn’t know which way to go so you just walked in a direction, barely sparing a glance back to the club. You felt a bit dizzy, probably from the fall, but you were good to walk. You had an idea of what to do, but you were going to need directions. For the most part the streets were empty, which made sense and you were a bit grateful for. Eventually you found a group of guys who were hanging around and approached them. 

“Excuse me, can you guys help me?”

“For you?” One said. “Anything you want.”

“I’m looking for this restaurant. I don’t know where it is, but I have the name and-”

One of the men suddenly grabbed your hand and turned you around, leaning in real close. The others had already surrounded you, and you looked around nervously. You pulled your hand away, starting to think these weren’t the people to ask for help.

“Um… maybe I should just go.”

“But we’re supposed to help you right?”

“Where’s this restaurant?”

“It’s nothing. Thank you but I think-”

“Leaving so soon?”

“Please… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You think you can? You don’t seem like a fighter.”

“Please.”

“We can show you a good time.”

“I don’t want-”

One of them grabbed you from behind and you instinctively flipped them over. The others quickly backed off, and then it hit you, the smell of blood. You looked down at the body, seeing a pool of blood forming around their head. You reacted as if you were fighting another vampire, not holding back. The others had noticed what happened to their friend and they certainly weren’t going to let you get away with it.

“You bitch!”

“No! No it was an accident! I didn’t-”

You felt someone stab you in the back, managing to cut into your wing. You screamed, bringing out your claws and turning around to scratch them across the chest. You reached back and pulled out the knife, dropping it to the floor. You didn’t have a moment to yourself as the others made a move, so you had no choice but to fight.

Everything quickly became a blur and you didn’t know what you did, not until it was over. You stood there, covered in blood, dead bodies all round you. The taste of blood on your mouth made you gag and you threw up into the nearest trash bin. You looked at the bodies, tears stinging your eyes. You didn’t know what to do, but you had to run, and you did.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Taeyong.”

“Hm?”

“Our police contact just called, they think they got something for us.”

“They think?”

“They want us to come down to the crime scene and see for ourselves.”

“So much for scouting. You gonna come Taeil?”

“No, you only need to take a few with you, I’ll continue planning this out.”

“Cool. Yuta, go get Johnny and Mark, we leave in ten.”

Since they had moved to that town they had someone on the inside in the police, not a hunter, but someone who knew the truth and could reach them in case vampires made an appearance. The group approached the crime scene, being allowed in as private consultants for the city. Five bodies were presented before them, and the claw marks made it clear the attacker wasn’t human. Yuta and Taeyong checked the victims, the other two looking around for clues.

“How long ago?”

“Two hours at best.” Yuta said. “The bodies aren’t that cold.”

“But why attack them like this, it’s a waste of blood.”

“That’s the thing, these guys aren’t drained. From what I can tell, they weren’t fed on. The bite marks were just used as an attack.”

“Are vampires hunting for sport now.”

“Seems like a waste of food for them.”

“Hey, I found a trail.” Johnny said. “There’s some blood leading away from here, seems to lead into a nearby building.”

“The killer might still be around.” Mark added.

“That’s a long shot.” Yuta stated. “Any vamp would know to get as far from here as possible.”

“Let’s at least follow the trail.” Tae ordered. “Find the end and then go from there. You three go on ahead, I’ll report with our contact.”

“Got it.”

The trio went back to the vehicle to get some weapons, knowing if they found their killer it would be three against one vamp, so they didn’t need much. As they got into the building they could see some bloody hand prints, and they were pretty fresh. They continued, going deeper into the building. Johnny was on point, and suddenly had them stop.

“What?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“I’m not sure…”

They all fell silent, listening, and that’s when they heard sobbing. They followed the sounds, seeing more and more blood prints, slowing down a bit as to not alert their target. As they got closer they realized the sound seemed to be coming from multiple directions, so they split up. Mark moved quietly, crossbow in hand, flashlight attached to his shoulder. He rounded a corner and pointed his bow, firing, he missed.

He noticed someone sitting against the wall, hugging their knees to their chest, crying, unaware of his presence. Mark cautiously approached, not sure what he was dealing with, but there was something familiar about them. It was probably a bad idea to approach on his own without telling the others, but if this was their target he couldn’t just take his eyes off them. As he got closer he got a better look, and his eyes went wide.

“Ze?”

You looked up, tears in your eyes, blood splattered on your face. You wiped away your tears, focusing on the person in front of you and then recognized them.

“Mark? Mark is that you?”

“Yes. Yes it’s me. What happened? What are you-”

“No! No stay back… I… don’t come near me… please I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Ze.” Mark didn’t listen. “Ze what happened.”

“I… I killed… I’m a monster…”

You buried your head, sobbing again. Mark knelt down, seeing all the blood on you, seeing that your claws were still sticking out. He gently reached over to pet your hair, and you looked up at him.

“Tell me what happened, please.”

“I… I was trying… I was asking for directions… I was looking… I saw those people… I thought they could help me but… but one grabbed me and… I didn’t mean to…”

“Sh, sh, sh, you didn’t mean what?”

“I… I just flipped him over… but… but… I killed him… it was an accident… I swear…”

“Okay, okay, what about the others?”

“They… they… it was self defense but… but I… I don’t remember… I killed them… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“Just breathe Ze, breathe.”

“Mark…”

“Hm?”

“You… you have to kill me…”

“What?”

“I… I killed innocent people… I’m just another murderous vamp… please… I’m just like the others… I don’t deserve to live…”

“Ze don’t say that.”

“Mark!”

Johnny and Yuta found the other, their pursuits coming up empty, and then they noticed you, covered in blood.

“Ze… what happened.”

“It was an accident.” Mark said. “She didn’t mean to-”

“You have to kill me, it’s what you do to vampires.”

“You’re not like the others.” Yuta said. “You’re different.”

“The bodies outside say otherwise.”

“You didn’t even drink their blood, did you?”

“No… no I can’t…” You wrapped your arms around yourself. “I don’t know what happened out there. I just… I just want to go home… please… I want to go home…”

“Yeah.” Mark gave you a smile. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

While everyone had been focused on you they were unaware of someone approaching. Johnny and Yuta were both thrown off their feet, crashing against a wall, falling to the floor unconscious. Mark turned around, ready to fire, but his weapon was taken from him and flung across the room. He was pulled close and the vampire sunk its fangs into him, his scream terrified you.

“Mark!”

You got up to attack, only to find that you couldn’t harm this vampire. That’s when he pulled away, licking the blood off his lips and holding Mark. You swallowed nervously, seeing that Jooheon had somehow found you. 

“What were you thinking?”

“I… I…”

“We’re going back.”

“No! No I’m-”

“Y/n!”

You felt your voice get caught in your throat, starting to shake in fear. He noticed, somewhat regretting his words. He threw Mark over his shoulders, taking your hand.

“Let’s go sweetheart, clean you up okay.”

You didn’t have much choice as he pulled you along. You glanced at Johnny and Yuta, you could hear their heart beats so you at least knew they were alive. Mark was too, even if he was barely breathing, although you didn’t like the fact that he was coming with. You were scared for the consequences running away would bring you.


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell were you thinking! You could have gotten killed.”

You had your hands clasped together between your legs, head bowed down, biting your lip as Jooheon yelled at you. When you got home Jooheon had one of the other boys, Wonho, take you up to your room. He was nice, suggesting a bath before leaving. You sat alone for a long while, wiping away the tears only to create more as you smudged the blood on your face. You were barely listening for the most part.

“The stupid idea of jumping out the window alone could have gotten you killed! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Where… where’s Mark?”

“Are you serious! After all this, all you care about is some fucken human? You’re being reckless and stupid, and that same behavior is what got the other humans killed.”

You started sobbing despite trying to be strong. You felt awful over what had happened, sick, and he didn’t seem to care. He wasn’t going to have you cry over something so stupid. He pulled you to your feet, shaking you.

“Stop that, you don’t get to feel guilty about anything here. If you would just eat like a normal fucken vampire then-”

“Congratulations!” You yelled. “I’m a monster just like you! Are you happy?”

“What?”

“Enough!”

Wonho had come back into the room, only needing to see what was happening for a second and knowing what was going on. He pulled you away from Jooheon, standing in front of you while he yelled at the other.

“Are you seriously having that conversation with her? Don’t even have the brains to clean her up first?”

“She needs-”

“A bath first! Jooheon she lost control and she… she’s upset, think! You were never like this with your fledglings before.”

“I-”

“Leave!”

Jooheon gave you one last glance and left the room. Wonho took a breath and put on a smile for you. He went into the bathroom running a bath.

“Do you mind if I help you?” You shook your head. “Okay.”

He helped you undress waiting until you were sitting in the bath before getting your shit off. He noticed the bandage wrapped around you, seeing the blood on the back. He was gentle as he removed them, examining your wings.

“Y/n… your wings are broken.”

“I… I know…”

“They’ve healed a bit… improperly, so I need to rebreak them or else-”

“Just do it…”

“Okay.”

Wonho gave you a little countdown, but rebroke the wing at two, and then quickly did the same to the other. You had been expecting it, putting your hand in your mouth and biting down from the pain. It wasn’t surprising that your fangs were out and your hand was now bleeding. He quickly grabbed a hand towel and pulled your bloody limb towards him to stop the bleeding.

“One day these things won’t hurt so much.”

“Huh?”

“In time you won’t feel a lot of pain, just discomforts, it’s a sign of strength. Pretty cool right?”

“Yeah…”

Despite everything you were glad for the bath, you felt better with the blood washed away. Wonho got you some clothes and let you take care of things yourself from there. You took your time drying up and changing, still shaken up, and not wanting to face Jooheon again so soon. When you finished you saw that Wonho had been waiting for you with a blood bag.

“You should eat.”

“No thanks…”

“Y/n… you’re hungry, even if you don’t want to admit that, and that’s why you attacked those people. You need to eat, before that hunger takes over, and things will be far worse if that happens.”

You merely nodded but had no intention of eating. If anything, the blood bag made you feel worse. You were about to grab it and flush it when Jooheon came in. You didn’t look at him, instead preparing yourself for more yelling, but he didn’t.

“Come with me.”

“Okay..”

You followed him to the elevator, noticing you were going under the club. You wanted to ask, but you figured he wouldn’t tell you the truth anyway. When the doors opened you realized you were in some underground lab. It was different to the ones the boys had, but it kinda felt like home and you felt a bit better being down there. 

Jooheon led you down the hall to a certain room. It seemed like some kinda testing area, given the huge glass window on one of the walls. You weren’t sure what was supposed to happen so you stayed. Jooheon went over to the desk where there was a control panel, he hit a few buttons, turning the light on in the room you could observe. It took a moment, but then you saw Mark get up. You were glad to see him, but then you noticed the collar around him, feeling uneasy. He finally noticed you too, also happy to see you.

“Ze! You’re-”

Mark collapsed to his knees as the collar shocked him. You looked over to see Jooheon’s hand hovering over a button.

“That’s not her name. Now.” Jooheon held up a syringe. “Do you know what this is y/n?”

“That’s… that’s my medicine…”

“Why don’t you taste it.”

“What?”

“Taste it.”

He handed you the syringe. You stared down at it and then glanced at Mark, he wasn’t looking at you. It hurt but you did as you were told, getting some of the red liquid in your palm and then licking it. Your eyes went wide and you dropped the syringe, stumbling back, trying to get the taste out of your mouth. It was blood, human blood.

“You know I had a taste of Mark’s blood earlier, what you just had is his too.”

“Wa… what…”

“Y/n told me that you guys made some… alternatives for her, so she wouldn’t have to drink blood. Care to explain yourself?”

Mark stayed quiet, which only got him electrocuted. He held out for a while, but he did eventually break. Meanwhile you just stood in stunned silence.

“There is no alternative…” Mark coughed out. “We fed her animal blood… and the medicine was human… since we know that makes her stronger… and we used our own blood…”

You started tearing up, you felt sick. They had been lying to you from the start, making you believe one thing and going behind your back. You ran to the glass.

“Did you know about my wings! Did you cut them off!” Mark stayed quiet. “Answer me!”

“Yes! And… and we did… but you asked us-”

He suddenly fell to the floor screaming, and before he could get back up Jooheon grabbed you and took you out of the room. You collapsed in the elevator, not sure what to believe anymore, or who.

“I need to talk to him.”

You reached for the elevator buttons but Jooheon held you back. He didn’t let go until you calmed down.

“No, you need to think about what he said and realize the truth.”

“How am I supposed to know that if you won’t let me talk to him!”

“You think he won’t lie to you? Twist your head back around and get you on his side?”

“I don’t even know what that means…”

You wound up back in your room, sitting in bed, somewhat pouting. Jooheon noticed the blood bag and grabbed it. He took a breath and held it out to you.

“Drink it.”

“No.”

“They lied to you, they’ve always been feeding you blood.” 

“I said no.”

“Let’s make a deal.”

“What?”

“I want you to drink this, all of it.”

“I’ll get sick!”

“Are you sure? Look, here’s what I want. I want you to drink this, and to keep it in your stomach for as long as you can. Throw it up only if you feel really, really, sick.”

“But-”

“If you throw it up before tomorrow night, I will never bother you about it again.”

“Will you let me go?”

“I… if that’s what you really want, then yes.”

“Okay.” You grabbed the bag. “Just this one bag?”

“Just this one, and only throw it up if you truly feel sick.”

Jooheon locked eyes with you for that last bit, eagerly waiting for you to drink. You stared at the bag, a deal was a deal. You started to drink it, not wanting to enjoy it, but you did like the taste. Despite that you felt a bit guilty when you held the empty bag.

“You’ll keep up your end of the deal… right?”

“As long as you do. It’s still dark and you’ve had a long night, maybe you should get some sleep.”

“Yeah… I think I will.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Late in the morning you were woken up by Ki. You were glad it wasn’t Jooheon who woke you up. He told you that he wanted to finish your check up. You reluctantly agreed and got out of bed, following him to another room. He checked your claws, quietly cleaning off the last bits of dried blood. Afterwards he checked your fangs, and finally your wings.

“You still can’t put away your wings can you?”

“No…”

“Should we try?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, close your eyes for me and relax. Focus on your wings.”

“Okay…”

“Want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“Your wings are just another part of you. Like making a fist, all you have to do is think about it.”

“That’s easy to explain.”

“Perhaps, but it’s true. Feel your wings, move them a bit, and pull them close to you.”

“Just like making my fingers into a fist?”

“Just like that.”

You took a deep breath and followed Kihyun’s words. You felt every inch of your wings, let them truly become a part of you and then you pressed them against your back, feeling a small tingle, your wings now having a ghost feel.

“You did it.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, good job.”

“I did it!”

“It’s great, but just cause they aren’t exposed doesn’t mean they’re safe.”

“What?”

“Your wings are tucked in, if like a sword went through your back, it would hurt your wings.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, but don’t worry too much being hurt back there rarely happens.”

“Thank you…”

“No problem.”

“You guys done in here?”

Shownu came into the room, glad to see you were doing well. He needed Kihyun for something, and asked if it was okay to take him. It was funny to you that he asked but you agreed, you’d find something else to keep you busy.

♥♥♥♥♥

Yuta jumped up in bed, taking in a deep breath. He was a bit panicked at first before Sicheng got his attention and assured him that he was safe. He was in the infirmary, Johnny still passed out in the bed next to him. A few others in the room too.

“How are you?” Sicheng asked.

“Sore… what happened?”

“You tell us. Taeyong found you and Johnny knocked out in some building.”

“I… I remember… a bit…”

“Like what?”

“Ze… she did it…”

“Did what?”

“She killed those people…”

“No.” Jungwoo spat. “No she’s not-”

“It was an accident! They must have started a fight and she… defended herself but… she doesn’t fight people… she was horrified…”

“But what happened to her?”

“I don’t know… I was attacked… I think her sire found her… wait… where’s Mark?”

“He…”

“Where’s Mark!”

“We don’t know.” Taeyong came in. “He’s gone, just like Ze, and his blood was found at the scene.”

“He’s… no he can’t be!”

“We don’t know if he’s alive, but what reason would that bastard have?”

“Torture!”

“What’s going on…” Johnny got up. “Am I dead?”

“You think this is heaven?” Ten questioned. “Really?”

“More like hell.”

“Well you’re not dead, but Mark probably is.”

“What?”

“We don’t know that.” Yuta countered. “He’s just gone.”

“What?”

“Can we not have this discussion until they’re healed.” Jaehyun said. “Seriously.”

Jae came in with a small case, he set it down on the table between them. There were a few vials inside and a syringe. They were all red, full of blood, your blood.

“I thought we didn’t have any more of Ze’s blood?”

“For scientific use, no, but I forgot about our medical stash. It’s for times like these remember.”

Jae injected them both with a vial, telling them they would be fine in a few hours. As he was packing up the rest Taeil moved him aside and took the case.

“What?”

“This blood is for us, not your research.”

“Come on Taeil, just a few vials. I’m so close.”

“No.”

“Let him have some.” Doyoung said. “What’s the harm?”

“Fine.”

“Thanks.”

“What are we going to do now?” Kun asked. “Ze’s gone and now so is Mark. And she’s not in a good state of mind.”

“If her sire really came to get her.” Johnny said. “Then maybe we can track him. He’s been hiding somewhere for the last three years, and surely that’s where Ze is.”

“Guys!” YangYang ran in. “Have you guys heard from Chenle and the others?”

“What are you talking about?” Hendery asked. “They went out last night.”

“Yeah, it’s the afternoon now and they’re not home!”

“Huh?”

“It’s unlike them.” Kun mumbled. “Should we be worried?”

“Not sure.” Taeyong said. “Sicheng, can you track their phones, they probably decided to keep the party going.”

“On it.”

♥♥♥♥♥

With the time you had, you decided to explore the penthouse a bit more. You were tempted to go down to the club, or lab, but rather not give off the wrong idea. Then you remembered your deal. You didn’t feel sick, in fact you haven’t felt that way all day. You thought that if you slept you’d eventually wake up when you needed to throw up, being the ultimate proof that blood wasn’t good for you.

As you remembered that you rushed to the nearest window, and then you fell to your knees. It was already night, and not once did you feel sick, in fact you felt better than ever. You didn’t notice at first but the tears had started falling. You didn’t understand why they would lie, how would it benefit them, or was it just meant to manipulate you. The silent tears turned to sobbing, you wanted to throw up, but at that point you knew there was nothing left in your stomach. You weren’t sure what you should feel.

“Are you okay?”

You jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. In your fear your wings came out as well, ripping through your shirt. You frantically wiped away your tears, trying to tuck your wings back.

“Easy, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Hyungwon helped you up. “I just heard crying and got worried.”

“I’m fine…”

“Are you sure? Cause it was pretty funny to see your wings pop out.”

“That’s not…” You had to admit it kinda was. “It was an accident.”

“I figured. Take a deep breath and you should be able to put them away.”

“Thanks. Can I… can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?”

“Where do you… where do you keep the blood?”

“In the fridge, come on.”

Once you were calm you put your wings away, feeling a bit bad for ripping the shirt. You followed Hyungwon to the kitchen, seeing that the fridge was full of blood bags. You were always drinking blood, even if you didn’t know it, so what was the point of denying your true nature now. Hyungwon put some of the blood in a mug and handed it to you. He made it seem so normal to drink blood, surely you’d get used to it eventually.

“Is blood different?”

“What?”

“You were looking around in the fridge…”

“Oh, yeah, different blood types have a slightly different taste. Wanted you to have the rarest type, which is the good shit.”

“Thanks.”

It felt weird willingly drinking blood, especially out of a normal mug. It tasted so good, and you’d always just let the taste sit after every swing.

“Do… do you guys ever drink… animal blood?”

“Animal blood? Um… I’ve never had any. It’s still blood, so, it’s food, but certainly not rich in the nutrients you’d get from human blood, which is what you really need.”

“Oh…”

“There you are!”

Jooheon ran over and hugged you tight. You made sure not to spill your drink, letting him hug you, even if you were confused.

“I was so worried you had run off again.”

“No… we had a deal…”

“Yeah and…” Jooheon noticed the blood. “You’re eating! All on your own! I’m so proud of you.”

He kissed your head, which made you all the more embarrassed. Hyungwon was trying to contain his laughter. Although it was nice to see this other, happier and kinder, version of Jooheon.

“You can have as much as you want, but I have something to show you first.”

“What?”

“It’s a surprise, and a present too.”

He was already pulling you along, which kinda made you excited. You never really got a present, well, not a good one now that you looked back. Although that excitement quickly died down, replaced by concern, when he took you down to the lab. It became worse when you wound up in the room from before, the one that looked into Mark’s cell. You weren’t sure what you were supposed to expect, but then you saw it. Mark got up, aware of your presence, and then you saw it. Your eyes went wide when you saw his fangs.

“Wa… what did you-”

“I want you to meet your new brothers.”

“Brothers?”

You then saw Chenle’s head pop up from behind the glass, dazed and confused, clearly having been asleep or unconscious moments ago. Then Jisung and Renjun and Haechaen got up, making you panic. You didn’t even understand how Jooheon knew about them, let alone find them. You ran to the glass but Jooheon stopped you, just as you saw Jeno and Jaemin.

“Exciting, isn’t it?”

“How… how did you…”

“We’ll be a lovely family.”


	7. Chapter 7

You eventually squirmed out of Jooheon’s grasp and went up to the glass, seeing them all. They seemed confused and dazed, and you started to wonder how long they had been there.

“How… how did you find them?”

“You told me.”

“What? No! I would never!”

“But you did.”

“When!”

“While you were bedridden.”

“I… I don’t remember that… I was in pain and not-”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to worry about the how, just be happy. Our family is gonna get bigger.”

“I…”

“Oh and don’t concern yourself over them. I’m not going to mistreat them or hurt them because of their past. I’m going to take good care of them and raise them properly, unlike the hunters who raised you.”

You stayed where you were, frozen in guilt, even if you didn’t remember telling him anything. Jooheon went into their cells, blood bags in hand. You could see that Mark and some of the others didn’t want it, despite their nature. Although Jisung couldn’t help himself and lunged at Jooheon for food. You didn’t notice but Mark glanced over at you, and he could see the look of guilt on your face, he knew you hadn’t given them up on purpose.

They weren’t in a good situation, a lot had gone wrong fast, and even if he was a newborn he still felt responsible for you. He nodded over at the others, and took a blood bag too. They all needed to eat and stay strong, after all he knew what would happen if they didn’t eat. At some point you left the room, not wanting to see them, if anything you were also scared. You couldn’t help but worry about the others and how they’d react if or when they found it. They’d probably think it’s our fault, you sure felt like that, so you deserved punishment.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jooheon didn’t want you interacting with the boys, not surprising. His excuse was that he wanted the others to be settled in and used to their new life before getting to see you. He probably expected you to argue but you didn’t. It made sense, and at the same time you weren’t sure they’d want to see you, or that you wanted to see them. You just stayed in your room, and you couldn’t help but think back to when you first woke up in your room back in the bunker.

It felt like home right from the start, and even back then you could admit that being taught how to be a vampire by humans was weird. They were very calm about the whole thing, explaining vampires and what had happened with you. They were also patient when teaching you to control your claws and fangs. Gosh when you first started using super speed you crashed so much in the gym, they planned for it given the padding on the walls. Although not all your injuries were your own doing.

The boys didn’t just explain about vampires, they asked for your helping in learning more. As hunters studying a vampire wasn’t something they had the luxury of doing, of course they didn’t force the idea, but you wanted to help, even if you didn’t know what they were planning to do. One day you were fooling around with Mark, he sat outside your room in front of the glass, some device in hand.

“Will this work?”

“Only one way to find it. Supposedly you have really good hearing.”

“So what’s that gonna do?”

“It’s like a game. I’ll play a certain frequency, and we can see how good my hearing is compared to yours.”

You thought Mark was lying at first, but after a while he stopped hearing what you could. He told you how human hearing worked, and that higher frequency just didn’t register for them. It was exciting for the both of you, but then things went sideways. As he was raising the frequency you suddenly screamed, placing your hands over your ears. Of course Mark didn’t hear anything, and was confused over your sudden panic. It took him a while before he realized it was the frequency and turned it off.

When it stopped so did the pain, but your hearing wasn’t quite right. Everything was echoy with a residual ringing noise, your hands bloody from your ears. You couldn’t even see clearly, swearing that the brightness of the room would suddenly become black and grey, you’d feel colder and unable to move. At some point you noticed Taeyong and Jaehyun, or maybe it was just Doyoung, you weren’t sure of anything since your senses were all messed up.

Whoever was on the other side of the glass with Mark seemed to be shouting. They were probably mad at him, but you mumbled out it was an accident, hoping they’d hear you. Next thing you knew Taeil was grabbing your face, or Jaehyun, their expressions changing from intrigued to concerned. He cleaned the blood off, voice muffled, asking if you were alright.

“I’m fine.”

Suddenly you were staring into Minhyuk’s eyes and he looked beyond worried. He was picking you up off the ground, and you noticed blood on his hands. You reached up to your ears, they were bleeding.

“I…”

“How did this happen?”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Min helped you to your feet and took you to the kitchen, wiping away the blood, getting you some food as well. When he finished he sat down with you, quiet at first but even you needed to talk about it, and he knew that.

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure… I was just thinking…”

“About what?”

“About… when I… wait how did you find me? I was in my room?”

“I heard you screaming and crying, and I found you on the floor, ears bleeding.”

“How is that possible…”

“That’s what I want to know. What were you thinking about?”

“I was remembering… when the guys… the humans… Mark wanted to see how good my hearing was, he was messing with the frequency… he went too high or something and it hurt… my ears bled back then… but you didn’t hear anything right?”

“No.”

“So it doesn’t make sense why I would bleed…”

“Could be somatoformic.”

“What?”

“The memory was strong enough to cause physical injuries, your brain thought it was real so it made it real. It is a human illness, so it’s strange to see a vampire with it.”

You sighed. “The memory wasn’t even clear… it was like I was living two things at once… I’m just… where’s Jooheon?”

“Busy. He’s been down in the lab for quite a while.”

“What’s it even for… besides keeping prisoners…”

“We have our enemies too, but it’s mostly where we keep our blood storage or collect when necessary. It looks like a lab but we use it for storage of stuff needed for the club too. Speaking of, we’re open.”

“So?”

“Why don’t you come down with me, have a proper meal.”

“What?”

“Blood bags are good and all, but fresh blood, the best you can have. Come on, you can also see that we’re not all the monsters the humans told you about.”

You didn’t get much say in the matter, but agreed anyway. You had to admit you were curious about how this secret vampire club worked. You followed Min down, making your way over to the VIP area. It was probably ridiculous but you were nervous. There were bodies everywhere, humans, dancing and drinking, blood pumping through their veins, you could hear a lot of heartbeats.

“What are you doing down here?”

You jumped when you heard Kihyun, starling you back to yourself. He laughed and apologized, waiting for you to compose yourself.

“Sorry darling, didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“I’m fine.”

“So what brings you down here? Specifically to the VIP lounge?”

“Um… Minhyuk…”

“I told her she should get a proper meal, and fresh blood is always best.”

“Ah, well by all means come on in, you’re always welcome here.”

When you entered the VIP area, the first thing that hit you was the strong smell of blood in the air. The music was just as loud, but not as crowded. It was pretty similar to the outside, except more chatting than dancing. At the tables, drinks of all kinds, and then you noticed the humans. They were kinda just there, one or two per table, a vampire either on their neck or wrist. You were so lost, looking around you didn’t notice Kihyun grabbing your hand and putting a bracelet on you, the cold metal snapping together.

“What the hell!”

“Easy.” Kihyun assured. “It’s just for safety.”

“What?”

“The humans, they only have so much blood you know. The bracelet is meant to make sure you don’t go overboard and kill anyone by accident. The humans around here have one too, keeps track of their blood levels, lets those around know when to stop and someone will take them to another room to recover.”

“Oh, is that what the downstairs lab is for?”

He chuckled. “Yes, that’s one use. Now let’s find you someone.”

Everyone around seemed to recognize Kihyun and Minhyuk, they were the owners after all. They found a table, the others happy to leave. You sat down next to the human, they didn’t seem all there. You noticed the bracelet on their wrist, flashing green. You didn’t even do anything at first, and Min was well aware.

“Have you never used your fangs before?” Minhyuk asked. “Is that why-”

“No… no I have… the guys… they made something… for when they fed me… a custom blood bag that I would bite into…”

“Well your fangs work fine.” Kihyun assured. “Even after everything, so you won’t hurt this person. Not unless you want to, you don’t right?”

“No, no of course not.”

You took a breath and leaned over, you had your fangs out, focusing on the heartbeat. It’s like you knew exactly where the vein was, you knew where to bite, but as you got closer a bunch of images flashed before your eyes. It was that night, the people you hurt, the people you killed. You flinched and moved back, hitting Minhyuk.

“Easy, you’re alright.”

“I… I’m sorry… I can’t…”

“That’s alright darling.” Kihyun got up. “How about take out, show you some fun ways to enjoy human food.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You didn’t have to say it, but they had a pretty good idea what happened back in the club. You wound up in the kitchen with them, having some food and drinks. They were having a conversation but you kept quiet, thinking back to the last time you had human food, back with the boys, and remembering how that night ended.

“It tastes good right?” Min said, trying to start a conversation. “We don’t really need human food, but it’s just something to enjoy.”

“Jooheon hates me… doesn’t he…”

It went silent, the two boys looking at each other for a moment, then back at you, although neither knew what to say.

“I’m a hunter… or was… or something… he’s never around even if you all tell him to do… better… he hates me…”

“That’s not true.” Kihyun said. “He doesn’t hate you, it’s-”

“It’s okay, forget I said anything… thanks for the food.”

You made your way back to your room in silence, locking the door just cause you wanted to be alone. You stood around for a moment before sitting down in front of the mirror and pulling your shirt over your head. You let your wings out, staring at them. They were still growing so there were minor aches, and as you moved them around you accidently knocked something over. You looked over, suddenly in your old room.

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked. “Ze?”

“Huh? Yeah… your turn.”

You and Jisung were playing battleship, it was one of the few games you could play with them. He made his move and missed, and then you made yours. In the end you won, jumping up in joy, and in that moment your wings also came out. They were pretty big, and strong, one side hitting the glass with enough force to cause a crack. The sound startled you both, and you looked over at the glass.

“Oh shit.”

“Sorry.” You cried out. “Sorry I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine. I’ll go tell the hyungs. Are you hurt?”

“No… well… my wing hurts a bit…”

“We’ll look it over too. I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

When you looked back you saw yourself in the mirror, back in the present. That memory was new, something from another time. After all, you only remembered a year of being with the hunters, but according to Jooheon you’ve been with them for three. There were two years of your life missing, and the fact that you just remembered being in your old room with wings, you couldn’t help but wonder what happened to that time. One thing was for sure then, they knew about your wings, they had let them grow out to their fullest, but you couldn’t understand why they would take them from you.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as you were told, your wings began to be a bother, so whenever you had some time you’d pull them out, let them breath. You avoided Jooheon, all of them actually to some degree, not really knowing what to say to any of them. It was great they were also busy with their club, so it’s not like they had time to talk with you anyway. Although you were waiting for something. Once you saw Jooheon upstairs you snuck down to the lab.

It was still early in the morning, so you wouldn’t be surprised if they were asleep. You didn’t care though, just wanting to see them. When you got to their room you just started hitting buttons, cautiously, trying to figure out which one would open the door. Took a few before you found the right button, keeping note of it for the future. By then the others had started waking up, hearing your commotion, and you were comforted seeing that they were glad to see you.

“Ze!”

Jaemin jumped to his feet and ran over to hug you. His actions startled you at first, you’ve never been hugged before, you’ve never really physically interacted with any of them before for fear of hurting them. When the initial shock passed you hugged back, tears stinging your eyes. He pulled back, giggling a bit over your sniffles.

“Hey, why are you crying? We’re okay.”

“I… I didn’t mean for this to happen… I didn’t want this to happen…”

“We know that.” Mark assured. “Besides this isn’t a bad thing, now the others will be looking for all of us.”

“How have you been though?” Jisung asked. “You’ve been gone for weeks now. We’ve missed you.”

Jaemin had pulled you further in the room, having you plop down next to him, Renjun on your other side. You really liked being so close to them, and not having the underlying fear of hurting them. It felt like home.

“I’ve been alright for the most part.” Your smile dropped. “But I’ve learned some things…”

“Like what?” Mark sounded nervous. “Anything good?”

“Well… Jooheon… pulled something out of my mouth… I wasn’t using my fangs properly… and… and my wings…”

“Oh…”

“Why…” You weren’t sure if you wanted to have this conversation, but they had answers you couldn’t get anywhere else. “Why did you guys… do that… to me…”

It was quiet. You were afraid of the answers, you were slightly afraid of them, but you had to know. The ideas you came up with, none of it made sense.

“Ze…”

“You know your fangs produce two substances.” Renjun began. “At least you do now right?”

“Ye… yeah… pheromones and venom…”

“The… feeding process… is pleasurable on both ends… if you had access to your pheromones… we were worried it’d create a subconscious drive to use your fangs, so we blocked it.”

“Oh… I never felt it.”

“It was just to make sure you didn’t lose focus on the field and-”

“So I wouldn’t hurt you guys…”

“Yeah.”

“What… what about my wings?”

“Do you remember having them?” Mark asked.

“Um… sorta… I remembered playing a game with Jisung… then my wings cracked the glass…”

“Right. You loved your wings, we loved them too, but after that incident… you told us you were scared of hurting us with them. So, you asked us to remove them.”

“I… I did?”

“I know… we argued about it for a while. Clearly the wings were a part of you but… you were young so they weren’t strong enough for combat but strong enough to hurt us, you didn’t want them weighing you down or hurting us on accident.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No we put you under, and kept you under for a while so when you woke up the pain wouldn’t be so bad, but your wings began to grow back so we had to… block them.”

“They’ve been a pain in the ass recently…”

“So they’ve grown back?” Chenle asked. “Can we see them?”

“Chenle!”

“It’s okay.” You smiled. “I need to let them out since they’re growing.”

You were careful in letting your wings out, not wanting to hit any of them. They looked happy, and it made you feel a little shy.

“They’re not as big yet.” Jisung commented. “Still growing?”

“Yeah…”

“Will you learn how to fly?”

“I… I suppose so… I never learned last time did I?”

“You stayed in our underground lab.” Jeno said. “Not the best place for flight practice, also not like we could teach you.”

“But you’ll get wings someday too! Maybe I’ll teach you.” Your excitement quickly died down though as the comment made you realize something else. “Guys…”

“Hm?”

“Jooheon said… vampires don’t develop wings until they’re a year old… I had them… but I only remember… how long have I been with you?”

“Three years.” Haechan answered. “But you only remember-”

“One… what happened?”

“Well… despite your wishes… Taeil and Jaehyun concluded that removing your wings was traumatic enough that you repressed… everything really. Although despite your memory loss you seemed… alright, and if you forgot the pain, we weren’t gonna bring it back. We just retaught you some things. We’re sorry.”

“I was happy with you guys, that’s what matters to me. Although, what-”

Everyone’s eyes suddenly went to the glass panel, seeing Jooheon walk in. You quickly put your wings away and stood up. Jooheon coming into the room with a look of anger on his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-”

“Nevermind. You need to leave, right now.”

“No! I don’t want to, I want to stay.”

The others had moved behind Mark, never liking Jooheon’s presence despite needing him. Mark watched quietly, growing worried about an altercation. 

“Ze… we’ll be fine, don’t cause trouble.”

You looked back at them, Mark letting you know everything was going to be alright. You nodded and headed out, not looking at Jooheon. You still had so many questions, but they would have to wait, for now you were satisfied with what you got. Once you were gone Jeno broke out into a laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re her sire, yet she stills listens to us. Despite everything.”

“Well keep laughing, she’ll come around eventually. You all will too.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You didn’t go back to your room, wanting a less confining space to think. So you went up to the bar. It was still early in the day so the place wasn’t open. The only people there were the employees preparing and setting up for the night. You sat down at the bar, you had never had alcohol and didn’t plan to start so you kindly asked the bartender for some soda.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Hyungwon suddenly took a seat next to you, smile on his face. You returned it shyly, not really in the mood for company. He seemed like he was going to stay so he ordered a drink.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“I won’t judge, I just think it’s better to talk about things. I already heard your previous statement about Jooheon hating you. What more is there?”

You sighed. “I don’t know who I am…”

“What identities are you cycling through?”

“I’m not human… I’m not a hunter… and I don’t feel like a vampire. I don’t know who I am… I don’t fit… anywhere…”

“No one really does, it’s up to us to choose who we want to be.”

“That’s easy for you to say.”

“Perhaps.” He finished his drink. “If you want to be a vampire let’s go get a bite, catch a live one.”

“What?”

“Or be a hunter, since, we both know the human option is off the table.”

“Shouldn’t you be telling me to be a vampire and not a hunter?”

“You were a good hunter.”

“What!””

“You and your hunter friends only killed vampires who got your attention, who caused problems. You’ve never come after me and my friends, you didn’t even know about this club. We’ll just be careful not to get your attention.”

“It’s that easy huh? Won’t Jooheon be mad at you for saying that.”

“Maybe, but he’s not around now is he. Do what makes you happy, regardless of what anyone thinks. You’ll figure out who you want to be, I believe in you.”

You were left alone at the bar, swirling around your drink before finishing it up. You went up to the roof, feeling the sun against your skin, and letting your wings out again. You glanced up at the cloudy sky, wondering what it would feel like to soar. Surely one of them would teach you once your wings were strong enough to fly. While you basked in the sun you thought about what Hyungwon said, about figuring out who you want to be. You didn’t remember being human, you knew what the life of a hunter was like, but you hadn’t really been a vampire.

You stayed up on the rooftop till nightfall. You had thought a lot about what Hyungwon said. If you were gonna pick sides or figure yourself out there were other questions you needed answered from Jooheon. You went down to the penthouse, making your way over to Jooheon’s room. You knocked, but got no response, knocking again and then slowly opening the door. You stuck your head in, jumping when you realized he had someone in bed with him and was in the middle of feeding.

“Sorry!”

You quickly shut the door, feeling embarrassed. You waited around for Jooheon, not wanting to interrupt again, but he didn’t come, and you figured he wouldn’t. It was late, and you were pretty tired, so it was probably best to just go to bed. You went over to your room, your hand over the doorknob when you thought of something else. You took one last glance at Jooheon’s room then went down to the lab.

You slowly made your way to the others, trying to be as quiet as possible. Of course they had already fallen asleep, but it seemed your actions had woken Mark. He groaned, trying to adjust to the light, eventually finding you. He sat up, looking around to make sure the others were still with him, sleepily counting them, then yawning.

“Ze… what are you doing here? What time is it?”

“I… it’s late… night time… I was just… I was just wondering if I could… well… since you know… we’re the same now… I can’t really hurt you… and I never… well I… um… this is stupid… I shouldn’t have… I should just-”

“You sound like a little kid, you know that.”

“Oh… sorry…”

“Just come here.”

“What?”

“Come on…” He sleepily held his hand out to you. “I know why you’re here.”

You smiled shyly and went over to him, taking his hand. He pulled you down into his arms, pulling up the blanket and cuddling you. A soft smile formed on your lips and you held onto Mark. You always wanted to be closer with them but you were always so scared of hurting them. You held yourself back, you never let their touches linger too long even if you wanted them to. Now you finally had what you wanted, and it made you feel safe and happy like never before. It was nice not to sleep alone for once.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up alone, the only warmth was your own. You slowly sat up, seeing Mark curled up with Haechan. You should have expected to remain alone, despite being the same now, they all knew each other well, you were just a pet to them. As you got up the door opened and you saw Jooheon walk in.

“What are you doing in here?”

The door and his voice stirred the others awake. They all got up as well, some surprised to see you, but you just felt hurt. You glanced at Mark for a moment before turning away.

“I’m leaving.”

You rushed back up to the penthouse, holding back tears. It was stupid to think they’d want you around, you were always a vampire in their eyes. Your stomach growled so you made your way to the kitchen, grabbing some blood bags out of the fridge. You retreated to your room, eating in silence and crying, throwing a bag against the wall. You couldn’t go back, you wouldn’t go back, so you needed to change.

By the time night falls, you’ve made a choice. You had all day to think and you knew what you had to do. You made your way down to the club. The music was loud, the smell of sweat and sex in the air, but you could also smell the blood, hear the hearts beating. This was your nature. You went to the bar and asked for Hyungwon, and the barista said they’d call for him. You didn’t wait long before he met up with you.

“Hi, what brings you down here?”

“I need your help.”

“My help? With what?”

“This.”

You had Hyungwon follow you to the VIP area, and without saying anything he knew what you meant. He got you a bracelet and found an empty table to occupy, checking the humans blood levels. Even though you were determined to do this, you were nervous.

“You okay? You don’t have to, plenty of vampires don’t feed on humans.”

“I know… but I should at least try it… right?”

“Yes. It is a different experience. I’d say it’s better to feed straight from the vein, but to each their own.”

“Okay.”

You stare at the humans’ neck, focusing on the sound of their blood. You were a vampire, this would feel good for them, they wanted you to bite them. You leaned closer, drawing your fangs, you’ve never done this before, yet you knew exactly where to bite. It was instinct. Sweet warmth flooded your mouth. It was delicious, like an extra bit of taste added in. You felt a tingle, you even let out a slight moan. Hyungwon smirked, seeing that you were enjoying yourself. It was only natural you would, but then he noticed you weren’t slowing down.

“Y/n… y/n you need to stop.”

“...”

“Y/n!”

His warnings fell on deaf ears, and the only thing that would stop you now was the failsafe. The bracelet began flashing and then you were electrocuted. It was just enough to get you off the human, but more than enough to remind you of the past. You screamed and fell to the ground, shaking, and mumbling apologies.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t…”

Despite the music the situation was noticed, and all eyes were on you. Of course you didn’t notice, freaking out, but Hyungwon did. He was quick to pick you up and take you outside to the back alley. You hugged him tight, crying into his chest. He pet your head gently.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“Nobody died, you didn’t do anything wrong. The first time can be intoxicating.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Sh… tell me what happened back there? It was just a little shock.”

“I… I remember…”

“Remember what?”

“The beginning…”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you truly woke for the first time, you were terrified. You vaguely remembered Mark and Johnny getting you out of that building, and then passing out in the van. Now you were here, a dark room, and chained to the wall. You started to panic, pulling on the chains but to no avail. You didn’t know what was going on, and you screamed for help.

“I’m sorry.”

The voice startled you and you stopped your escape attempt. You turned around to see Jaehyun standing outside your cell with Johnny. Your trust in them was shaky at the moment, since being locked up like this certainly wasn’t nice.

“What’s going on?”

“That’s a little hard to explain.” Jaehyun admitted. “Tell me what you remember, please?”

“Um… I woke up in that building… and then I was with you guys outside in the van… then I passed out… and now I’m here… why am I here…”

“Something happened… to you… that’s why you don’t remember anything.”

“What happened?”

“You died.”

“What! No, but… but how…”

“You died and came back to life.”

“That’s not… why am I here! Why did you guys kidnap me and-”

“You’re a vampire.”

“A what? Those don’t exist.”

“They do, we hunt them.”

“So then… then if what you’re saying is true… you’re going to kill me.”

“No… you don’t know you’re a vampire because you haven’t fully developed yet. No fangs, no heightened senses, you’re a fledgling. And I’m afraid vampires never remember their human life, I’m sorry.”

“So… if I’m dead… and can’t remember… what happens to me…”

“We want your help.” Johnny said.

“My help? With what?”

“We hunt vampires, but we still don’t know much about them. You could help us learn, so we could do our job better.”

“How can I…”

“As you grow, we can run tests.” Jae added. “Study you, but I’ll admit it won’t always be so good, but we really need your help.”

“If we know more, we can save more lives.” Johnny pleaded. “So what happened to you never happens again. Please…”

You thought for a moment. Your whole life was gone. You couldn’t go back home, you didn’t even know where that was. There was no choice but to start over, except you had the choice to not be a monster and do good.

“Okay. I’ll help you.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I didn’t know any better… when I agreed to be their lab rat… I was stupid.”

“You didn’t know anything. They took advantage of that, this isn’t your fault.”

“I’m missing time, Hyungwon… two years I don’t remember… I don’t know what they did to me… I don’t know if they care about me…”

“Sh, it’s okay, you’re here now, with your people, and we care about you.”

“I’m scared… I’m scared to remember…”

“I know. I can’t imagine what they did but you need to heal completely, and that means remembering everything.”

“Everything? What about my human life? They told me I won’t remember that…”

“Of course you’ll remember.”

“I will?”

“Those memories should have come back to you a long time ago.”

“I guess that’s another thing they messed with…”

“You’ll be alright, we got you. Promise.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Mark was a light sleeper ever since they were kidnapped and turned. So even though he had you in his arms, it was Haechan’s unrest that woke him up. Despite everything that’s happened, Mark felt this sort of responsibility, and guilt, that this was all his fault. He carefully moved away from you and went over to Haechan.

“You okay?”

“I’m hungry… gosh I feel so weird…”

“You should eat more.”

“I don’t trust him… besides… Chenle and Jisung need it more.”

“And you? How long can you last like this? What if this is what he wants? For us to turn on each other, lose ourselves in our nature. You have to manage this.”

“I don’t want to live like this…”

“We can’t go back now. You know that.”

“What about the others back home… will they kill us?”

“I don’t know…”

“I don’t wanna live here… not with these guys… what about Ze?”

“She seems okay… managing as well… we need to get her out of here, soon.”

“How are we going to escape?”

“Well we’ll barely make it out the door if you’re not at full strength.”

“Mark…”

“Here, just drink from me.”

“That’s… that’s dangerous.”

“You being hungry is more dangerous.”

“Fine… but rip me off if I go too far.”

“I know.”

Mark put his wrist against Haechan’s mouth, bracing for the sting of the fangs. Of course it was only present for a moment, then overridden by pleasure. He bit his own lip to keep from moaning, trying to focus on reality so Haechan doesn’t actually kill him. Thankfully the boy knows when to stop and pulls away, much calmer.

“Thank you…”

“Get some sleep.”

“You too.”

A while later they were woken again by the door opening. Mark was still groggy but he noticed you hastley getting up and leaving the room. You were clearly upset, but he wasn’t sure why. He couldn’t dwell on it more as the smell of blood caught his attention, and he was hungry, just like the rest. 

“How are you all doing?” No one answered. “Well, I’m just checking in on you guys, you need to grow well, and soon we can go upstairs. Eat well.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I found it.”

Sicheng pulled up on the nearest big screen surveillance footage. It was in an alleyway, the kids leaving a restaurant, only to be attacked and then thrown into the back of a van.

“This is how they abducted Ze.”

“Where did the van go?” Taeyong asked. “Where are they?”

“I could only follow it so far, sorry.”

“Shit.”

“I’m still looking though.”

“You better. Fuck. I hope they’re alright.”

“They-”

“I did it!” Jaehyun burst into the room, excited. “I finally did it.”

“Did what?” Taeil asked. 

“What I’ve been working on since we got Ze, superhuman healing.”

“What?”

“I told you. I wanted to figure out how vampires heal so fast and give us that power. Give us a new edge in the field.”

“That’s delusional.”

“It’s real.”

Jaehyun pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the stomach. Everyone immediately freaked out. Some rushed to his side, others rushed out to get some medical supplies. Jaehyun laughed and moved away his hands, there was blood, but no wound.

“See.”

“You son of a bitch.” Doyoung hit his chest. “You crazy bastard.”

“You didn’t trust me.”

“This is incredible.” Kun stated. “How…”

“Thanks to Ze’s blood, beyond that it’s more complicated.”

“And you can do this to all of us?” Yuta asked. “Without making us vampires, right?”

“Yes.”

“Which means you tested this on yourself.” Xiaojun added. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“But I didn’t.”

“Regardless.” Taeyong interrupted. “We still have other problems. Ze and the little ones are still missing. We at least have a place to start our investigation, and new power.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Y/n! Wake up!”

You groaned and rolled over in bed, still very tired from last nights activities. When your eyes finally began to open you saw your friend, who smiled to see you were gaining consciousness, and started pulling you out of bed.

“Come on, we gotta go. You know our biology professor won’t go easy on us if we’re late, especially you.”

“Ugh… five more minutes…”

“You said that to me ten minutes ago, come on, being your friend is the only reason that same professor tolerates me.”

“So you only like me for my academic benefits…”

They laughed. “It’s a benefit that’s for sure. Now get up, we got things to do after classes.”

“I know.”

You finally got out of bed and got dressed, grabbing your backpack as you headed out of your dorm room. As soon as you were out you woke up, knowing that the dream you just had wasn’t a dream, and it brought tears to your eyes. You weren’t so sure if they were happy or sad, but it gave you some kinda look into who you were. You dwelled on the memory a bit longer before getting up and heading to the kitchen for breakfast, Hyungwon at the table, greeting you.

“Good morning.”

“Hey… morning.”

“You good?” Hyungwon asked. “You seem… off.”

“It’s fine.”

You grabbed a mug and a blood bag out of the fridge, wanting to be a little more refined with breakfast. You sat down, silent, but then an idea came to mind.

“Would you… could you help me… find out who I was?”

“Huh?”

“I had a dream last night… no, it was a memory… I was a college student, living on campus.”

“You started to recover your memories.”

“Yeah…”

“That’s great, but that’s not a lot to go on.”

“I know, but Jooheon told me before that he saved me from a car accident. We just need to find car accident reports involving college students. Now that I say it out loud I see your point, I don’t even know if I’m from around here.”

“But we know someone who does.”

“What?”

Hyungwon got up from the table, eagerly bouncing down the hall. You followed, still unsure of what he meant, especially when he went into Changkyun’s room. He gently shook the boy in bed.

“Hey, dude, I have a question.”

“Go away…”

“It’s quick. Where did you find y/n?”

“Huh?” Chang peeked over to see you by the door. “Hm…”

“Where?”

“I believe it was district x, will you leave me alone now…”

“Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep lazy.” Hyungwon rushed you out of the room. “There we go, we have a place to start.”

“Wow…”

“We can look up some articles on the internet, and hopefully figure out the school, so we know where to go.”

“Really… I…” You hugged him. “Thank you.”

“We’ve only just started, now get dressed, and meet me down in the club.”

You were glad Hyungwon was more than happy to help you on your journey. It was certainly sudden with little to go on, but he understood your desire to find your past. When you got down to the club you found Hyungwon with Wonho.

“… is he coming?”

“Yes, we need him.”

“We do?”

“Oh, it hasn’t come up, has it? Older vampires, much older than me, can actually influence humans.”

“They can! We… they have no record of that…”

“Hunters rarely come in contact with old vampires, mostly the young energetic types. You think a hunter could easily kill someone like Wonho? Nah, I’d be a slaughter.”

“Not that I’m looking for a fight.” Wonho defended. “Just tougher in some areas, and more experienced in survival. Anyway, where are we going?”

“To find y/n’s old school. We got a lead, and we’re gonna need you for somethings.”

“Sure, but I drive.”

“Perfect.”

You sat in the back, a little anxious about what you were searching for. Hyungwon explained the situation to Wonho on the drive while looking up car accident news reports from three years ago involving college students. You probably could have looked too, but Hyungwon didn’t want you finding all kinds of gruesome stories.

“So… where exactly are we going?”

“I’ve found a few articles, college car accidents are somewhat news worthy. Not many details though, but I got a few campuses that fit the area we’re looking in.”

“So we’re just gonna go to all of them? And what? Ask around?”

“Not exactly. I’m sure y/n can tell us which is the right one.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, your memories are coming back, so surely being in a familiar place, or at least you’ll know which one your familiar with.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Wonho asked. “Then what genius?”

“We go to the police station and ask for records, that’s why you’re here.”

“I see, so this is an all day trip.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, but the others won’t be happy.”

“Their problem, not ours. Does this sound okay to you?”

“Yeah…” You agreed. “I think this will work just fine.”

Your journey led to a few college campuses, although you felt a bit disheartened after the first two, thinking maybe relying on your emotions wouldn’t work that well. Then you got to the next location, and the feeling was hard to describe. There was a warm feeling in your chest, and a feeling like being home. As you looked around you walked with no direction in mind, but it felt natural. The other two just followed you, both happy to see your curiosity.

“That smell…” You had found your way to a small campus cafe. “It smells so good.”

“I guess this place is it.”

“Yeah, I-”

You stopped as your eyes were drawn to a certain crowd walking by, specifically a girl. It was her, the one from your dream, your roommate. She was happy, with friends, and you just watched in awe. A name danced on the tip of your tongue, and you just wanted to run over to hug them and cry. Before you took a step, you heard the two boys yell, and when you turned back you saw Kihyun in between them, pulling on their ears.

“What the hell were you thinking leaving the house without telling anyone?! And taking a fledgeling with you! She’s not even yours!”

“Kihyun?”

“Are you okay sweetie?”

“Yeah… they didn’t kidnap me or anything, I’m perfectly fine.”

“That’s good.” He turned to the boys. “You should have said something before running off.”

“We were just trying to help.” Hyungwon explained.

“How did you find us anyway?” Wonho asked. “We didn’t even know where we were going.”

“When I was asking around for you two, Changkyun told me about Hyungwon’s little visit, and I put the pieces together from there.”

“We’ve been out all day…” You said. “So how did you know to come here… to this college?”

All eyes were on Kihyun, and he took a breath. He let go of the others, trying to find the right words, but there was nothing.

“It’s better if I show you.”

You and the others followed Kihyun to another place in town, you didn’t know how to feel when the destination was the local cemetery. It kinda felt like floating when you walked in, only finding yourself grounded when you stood before what appeared to be your grave.

“I… I don’t understand… Jooheon… he said… he said he was going to reunite me with my family…”

“That was his intention.” Kihyun explained. “But given what happened hours later, things changed.”

“But…”

“Jooheon was in no position to deal with the issue he had created by taking you, so I did.”

“You… you killed me?”

“I provided a body and… influenced certain individuals to make your death real, it was, or at least we thought.”

“I’m dead…”

“I’m sorry. If you want to see your family, I could-”

“No! No I… I’m dead… I have been for three years… surely they’ve moved on… I don’t need to cause problems…”

“Are you-”

“I’m fine.” You choked back a sob. “I’m fine…”

You fell to your knees, sobbing into your hands. No one said anything, knowing you needed time. Kihyun had the other two go home, saying he would look after you. You vaguely remembered the accident, and you barely knew anything else about yourself. You didn’t know for how long you cried, but Kihyun didn’t say anything, waiting until you were ready. Once you were, you merely got up and walked out, going to Kihyun’s car. You sat quietly in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

“I’m sorry…”

“No… I should thank you.” You mumbled. “It’s better you… killed me… than let my loved ones go on thinking I was out there somewhere… if Changkyun hadn’t recognized me that day… I probably wouldn’t be here… so thank you for giving them… closure…”

“If you ever… change your mind…”

“No… I can’t… I was supposed to die that way anyway… the way things are now… they’re where they’re supposed to be… I’m the one out of place…” You started sobbing again. “I’m the anomaly… I don’t know what’s worse… being dead to those who know me… or alive and alone...”

“You’re not really alone.”

“I’m not so sure about that…”

“How about we stop for some snacks before heading back. Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

Kihyun went into a convenience store with you, buying some snacks the two of you could enjoy while you sat by the window. The sun had set a few minutes ago, and night had fallen. 

“So who do you like?”

“Huh?”

“Did you really think I meant human snacks?”

“Oh… um…” You looked out at those passing by. “I guess… that one…”

You pointed at a couple across the street, having just stepped out of an internet cafe. You figured Kihyun would want to snack on someone too. He told you to meet him in the alley next to the store, and then headed out. After a moment you went out to where he told you, waiting around. It wasn’t long before Kihyun joined you, hand in hand with the couple, smiling.

“Take your pick.”

There were a million things to argue or say in the moment, but your mouth was watering a bit at the mention of fresh blood. You picked one and were quick to sink your fangs into their neck. Kihyun seemed satisfied, feeding on the other, keeping a watchful eye on you. Human blood was very tasty, something you finally learned, and when it was fresh from the vein, even better. The taste was easy to get lost in, forget your troubles and just be happy.

Kihyun licked his lips, laying his meal down on the floor, and looking over at you. He could tell you were drowning your sorrows with food, and he could also hear the human’s heartbeat slowing down. He smirked, giving some attention to his semi-conscious human, providing them with a little something extra to do. When you finally finished you just let the body drop, blood dripping from your lips.

“Well aren’t you adorable.”

Kihyun wiped off the blood on your lips with his fingers, licking them clean for a taste. You were a little woozy, still lost in the taste, never having had so much at once.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah…”

“We should get back before the others worry.”

“Yeah…”

He gave you a smile and took your hand, taking a slightly different route back to the car, helping you in. When he got back to the house, he carried you back upstairs and laid you down in bed. The day had certainly exhausted you and didn’t go the way you wanted, but he was at least glad to have provided a good thing to end your night with. You both learned something that night, and who knows what you’d do with that information.


	11. Chapter 11

“This isn’t your usual call.” Taeyong put down the file. “We’re not detectives, we’re vampire hunters.”

“I understand that, but none of these bodies sit right.”

“Look, I get it. Vampires can be like serial killers, but humans are different. Their motives can be anything or nothing at all, vamps, it’s about food no matter how you look at it.”

“Did you even read the file?”

“Yes. Guy kills their partner, stabs them in the throat multiple times with a piece of glass they got from the alley. You got the guy, so it’s an open and shut case.”

“There were stab wounds, but no blood. Even the autopsy concluded the stab wounds were created post-mortem, and the victim barely had any blood in their veins. The only reason we have a conviction is because the murderer was found by the body and confessed. They didn’t even have blood on them, not a drop.”

Taeyong had skimmed over the file, human on human violence wasn’t their thing, but hearing these details, he felt suspicious. He grabbed the file again and looked it over, checking the autopsy. As he looked, one question popped into his mind.

“You told me there were multiple bodies, that you all suspected a serial killer, but this was the first victim, and you have the murderer in custody, so what the hell?”

“We think that this murder sparked a copy cat serial killer. They kidnap their victim, stab them in the throat and drain them of blood before dumping the body. That’s all we have. No witnesses and no potential suspect. Nothing really connects the victims besides being in the same general area when found.”

“Okay… I see where you’re getting the vampire theory here.”

“I could be wrong, but I just need you guys to check things out for me. Whether it is a vampire or not, that doesn’t change the fact that we got nothing.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“The bodies are at the morgue, all of them. Maybe one of your guys can examine them, find something that says vampire. I can even let you talk to the murderer of the first victim, not sure how that would help, but, please, can you just… check?”

“Yeah. This is concerning me as well. I’ll call Jaehyun and Taeil down to inspect the bodies. And I would like to talk to the murderer too… they might have seen something they can’t fully comprehend.”

“Alright.”

Taeyong texted his members about the situation, and was led to an interrogation room. He waited for a while, and then a convict was brought in. They didn’t seem like a killer, but Taeyong knew appearances could be deceiving.

“Hello, how are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you alright if I ask you some questions?”

“Sure.”

“You can take your time answering.”

“Okay.”

“Tell me what happened the night your partner died.”

“I did it.”

Taeyong raised a brow. “Did what?”

“I had to.”

“What did you do?”

“I stabbed them.”

“Why?”

“I had to.”

“Were you mad? All reports say you two were happy, why would you just murder them like that?”

“I had to.”

“Why?”

“I had to.”

“You didn’t run. The police found you next to the body, and you confessed to murdering them.”

“I stabbed them.”

“Right… Dennis… was your partner dead when you stabbed them?”

“I stabbed them.”

“Were they dead before you stabbed them?”

“I stabbed them.”

“Did you murder them?”

“I stabbed them.”

“Why did you stab them?”

“I had to.”

The same responses seemed like a red flag, but he couldn’t make sense of it. Something was wrong, he knew that, but he wasn’t going to get any answers with this guy. He politely thanked them and walked out. Perhaps examining the bodies would give him better answers.

♥♥♥♥♥

“This is a lot of bodies.”

Jaehyun and Taeil were immediately taken to the morgue when they arrived. The officer pointed out all the bodies and left them to examine them.

“And they think it’s a serial killer?”

“If they’re human…” Jaehyun said. “Then they’ve been busy.”

“So the theory is the killer stabs them in the neck, drains the blood, and cleans up the victims a bit before dumping the bodies. For a human that doesn’t really make sense, but for a vampire, it’s quite a clever way to disguise their killings.”

“You can’t immediately throw out the idea that a human did this. Psychos can be very unpredictable.”

“True. So, what are we looking for?”

“Not sure, I guess any sign of a vampire doing this.”

“The best we can do is examine the wounds themselves, see if maybe a piece of flesh or internal tissue has a signature vampire fang puncture wound.”

“Got it.”

The two put gloves on and grabbed some equipment, beginning their search. They were used to dead bodies, although the ones they tend to deal with were vampires. Neither of them wanted to find evidence of a vampire attack, but thinking this was some humans doing was far more terrifying. While they were searching Taeyong and the officer came in.

“What do you have?” Taeyong asked. “Anything?”

“Nope.” Taeil said. “The stab wounds are all pretty intense and messy. If there were fang marks, they’ve most likely been destroyed.”

“Even if we did have an answer, it won’t help.” The officer said. “If it’s a vampire you hunt it down and kill it, killing over, but the masses will still be a fraid and think we’re incompetent for a while. If it’s human, then we go no real leads.”

“Well…” Jaehyun began. “Maybe I can make your day.”

“You got something?” Taeyong went over, along with the others. “Yeah… and you’re not gonna like it.”

Jaehyun showed the others that on one of the recent victims the stab wounds actually missed,leaving one puncture wound intact. They all had enough expertise to know it was a vampire, but this revelation created more questions.

“You guys know what this means, right?” Taeil questioned. “A vampire did this, all of this most likely, and this many bodies can only mean one thing.”

“A ripper.” Jaehyun finished. “I need to call Jaemin, there’s something I have to check.”

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked. “What is it?”

“I… this feels a bit familiar… and I’m worried this might be Ze’s bite mark.”

“How could you possibly say that.”

“You know I’ve studied her, extensively. I have some molds and details of her fangs. I doubt all vampire fangs are the same… I could be wrong, but I need to be sure.”

“Do it. I’ll call Sicheng, tell him we got a ripper on our hands, but we don’t tell anyone about it possibly being Ze, not until you’re sure.”

“Understood.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Ever since learning about your past, it wasn’t surprising you were spiralling in depression. You didn’t have a family anymore, and nowhere to go. Once again you found yourself trapped between two worlds, but now you were more lost than ever. Jooheon was nowhere to be found, he probably didn’t even know what you were going through. It wasn’t surprising that Kihyun seemed to pay more attention to you, and was helping you how he could. He knew the only thing that helped you get through the pain was drinking, and he indulged you every night.

He’d got out with you, none of the others in a position to question him, and Jooheon didn’t even know. He always let you have your fill, no matter the bodies, he had no problem covering your tracks. If anything it was him who encouraged you to drown your sorrows. You needed release, you needed to dull the pain, and the taste of blood did that so well. You could get lost in it, and just enjoy the little things. After a few delicious thick gulps of blood you were in heaven, and nothing else mattered.

“You’re so cute.” Kihyun wiped some blood off your lips. “It’s good isn’t it?”

“Hm…”

“Those awful hunters starved you didn’t they? Gave you weak animal blood, it’s not what you needed, is it? They were just so cruel.”

“Hm…”

“You should finish up.”

Kihyun moved the body closer to you, making it easier to sink your fangs into. When you were done he took you out for some air, letting you salivate your dinner. Once he was sure you were more stable and not blood high, he took you home. Although he had no idea what he was returning too.

♥♥♥♥♥

In a rare moment, while Hyungwon was cooking, he noticed Jooheon rummaging around in his room. The young vamp hadn’t been upstairs much lately, even though a lot has happened. He couldn’t just let Jooheon walk away, so he confronted him.

“Jooheon, we need to talk.”

“Later. I’m busy.”

“With what?”

“You know what?”

“Your family?”

“Yeah?”

“And what about y/n?”

“She’s fine.”

“No! No she’s not! She’s far from fine and where have you been? With your new family? We all know you found those hunters and turned them as a revenge tactic! You couldn’t do shit for y/n when she was dead! And now that she’s back, alive, you still can’t do anything!”

“You keep your mouth shut!”

“Make me!” 

By then the shouting had been heard by everyone else, and they were all watching the events unfold. It was clear a fight was brewing, and no one knew who was going to throw the first punch, neither did they.

“She learned the truth about her past, Jooheon. About the accident, that she can’t go back to those who loved and cared for her. She’s been depressed for days now and where have you been? Kihyun’s been looking after her as if she was his own.”

“He’s been what!”

“Did you expect him to just sit on the sidelines?”

“That motherfucker! Where is he?!”

“Out.”

“I swear-”

At that moment the elevator dinged as you and Kihyun got back. The second the elevator doors opened Jooheon yanked Kihyun out and slammed him against the wall. You were still a bit out of it, but well aware of the situation. When you tried to help Ki, Jooheon hissed at you and you stumbled back in fear.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing with y/n?”

“And what have you been doing?”

“She’s not yours!”

“You certainly fooled me. Aren’t you supposed to be looking after your new family?”

“Where were you?”

“Out.”

“Where!”

“Does it matter? You’re not going to do anything. You bitch and whine about making your own family and you can’t even look after one! No wonder the hunters destroyed your nest!”

You couldn’t stay and hear this, so you stormed to the stairs and rushed down, wiping away the tears as you went. You weren’t thinking about where you were going, only realizing where you were once you reached the bottom of the stairs and it wasn’t the club. You were in the lab, and an idea suddenly came to mind. You rushed over to the room where the others were, double checking to make sure you were alone. When you walked in they all got defensive, that is until they noticed it was you.

“Ze… how are you?”

You didn’t answer, staring at the control panel, trying to remember how Jooheon opened the cell. You pushed a few buttons before you got the right one, and thankfully no alarms went off. The boys stared in awe for a moment before rushing out.”

“Ze-”

“Let’s go.”

“Is this a good idea?”

“We go now.”

A chance of escape was a chance nonetheless, so they had to take it. They followed you out and to the elevator. Since it was nearly sunrise, the club atmosphere was basically dead, and you knew all the guys were upstairs. It was easy to leave, and everyone had the instinct to run the second you were outside. There wasn’t a direction to follow, and no time to stop and figure out where you were, best to just run. You found a place to hide out, wanting to avoid people as well.

“Now what?” Jaemin asked. “How do we get home?”

“No one recognized any of the streets or something?” Mark asked. “Where even were we?”

“It’s a club…” You mumbled. “I’ll be right back.”

No one really had a chance to say otherwise before you were gone. Silence fell, but then they all got a bit excited realizing that they were free, and that they had you too. A few minutes later you came back, but you weren’t alone. You were dragging along a person, holding their hand while they stumbled behind you. The smell of blood hit them all at once, and then they noticed your lips.

“Here. I don’t know when you guys last ate… and you must be hungry.”

“Ze…”

“I know it’s just one, but I can get more.”

“Ze… no, we don’t-”

“I know it’s probably been weird, the change… well I can’t imagine but I know how bad the hunger can get.”

The person collapsed, already suffering from some blood loss. The others wanted to help, but were also scared of getting too close.

“I’ll be back.”

In the blink of an eye you were gone. It only took a moment before Chenle was rummaging around the body. He was biting his tongue and being frantic.

“Chenle what are you doing!” Jisung hissed. “Are you crazy!”

“Hold… hold on…”

Chenle jumped back with a phone in hand, scrambling away. The others seemed excited as well, but Chenle had to shut them up while he made a call.

“Hello?”

“Kun? It’s Chenle.”

“Chenle! Are you okay?! What happened!”

“I…”

“Where are you? Are the others there?”

“Yes, yes, we’re all here, we’re okay.”

“Where are you?”

“I… I don’t know… can you trace the call?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll get Sicheng, stay on the line.”

“I will.”

Just hearing Kun’s voice brought everyone relief, but even that couldn’t get rid of the concern over the body just a few feet away. When you came back there was of course another person with you.

“Ze, we’re not hungry.” Haechan explained. “But thanks…”

“Oh… okay… I’ll take care of it.”

“No, no it’s okay, you can just leave them.”

“It’s a waste.”

“Ze… they’re innocent.”

“Does it matter?”

“Ze!”

“What? I’m a vampire… it’s my nature… I’m a monster…”

“You’re not, you-”

“I am! You don’t know… you don’t know what I’ve done…”

“Ze… what happened…”

“I’m not supposed to be here…” Tears built up. “I’ve… you’ll kill me… right…”

“Why would we do that?”

“Cause… I deserve it… I’m no better than… the monsters you hunt…”

“Ze…”

“I’m sorry…”

You collapsed to the floor, crying, finally letting yourself look back on your previous nights and what you had done. Haechan was trying to comfort you, but you felt like you didn’t deserve it. When you all heard some noise you jumped, concerned over what that was. Next thing you knew the other guys were running in.

“How… how did you find us so fast?” Renjun asked. “You-”

“You were closer than we thought.” 

Even though they wanted a proper reunion each of the boys stepped away. Mark was the one to fumble around with his words and tell them the truth. They were horrified, but that was a problem for later, right now they needed to get home. Even if the young ones were scared of hurting their hyungs, there wasn’t an issue approaching you, although you told them to stay away. It confused them, but they also wanted to get you home.

“Ze… it’s okay… you’re okay now.” Taeil explained. “We’re gonna go home.”

“No… no I can’t…”

“You can, we’re not mad.”

“You don’t know…”

“We do.”

“You… you do?”

That realization horrified you and you scrambled away from them. As you got up and ran you suddenly crashed against someone. They grabbed you and when you looked up you saw Jooheon. The room had suddenly got tense.

“What were you thinking?” Jooheon hissed. “You didn’t just run off, but you took your brothers!”

“I…”

“And you called those hunters?”

“I didn’t! I… let me go.”

“We’re going home.”

“She said, let her go.” Taeyong spat. “Or do we have to do it for you.”

The boys had stepped in front of their missing members, wanting to protect them. When they had gotten the call they didn’t come unprepared. They were hoping nothing bad needed to happen, but here they were. Jooheon’s grip on you got tighter. You didn’t want to go with him, but you also didn’t want to go back with the others. You just wanted to run, but you didn’t think that was going to happen anytime soon.

“I suggest you return what is mine.”

“No one has ever been yours.”

Despite the power, Jooheon knew he was outnumbered, and he didn’t want to let you go, let alone get hurt in the crossfire. He glared and drew his wings, getting some air and creating a strong gust of wind to knock everyone down. Before they could regain their balance he ran out with you in tow. The others wanted to chase, but their current worries had to be on their other members and making sure they were okay. Although no one was happy about leaving you behind, again. They wanted you home, no matter what you had done.


	12. Chapter 12

Jooheon held on tight to you, getting as far away from the hunters as he could. As soon as he stopped you were squirming your way out of his grasp, yelling at him to let you. When you got free he expected you to run back, but you just went off in another direction. Regardless he chased you down and quickly had you back in his arms.

“Let me go!”

“Stop running off! You’re already in enough trouble as it is!”

“Let me go!”

“She said let her go.”

Jooheon looked up to see Kihyun. Before he could speak the eldest pulled you into his arms, calming you down. He always made you feel better, regardless of the situation.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Kihyun hissed. “Running off in the middle of our argument.”

“She ran away with her brothers, what was I supposed to do!”

“And where are her brothers? Hm? Did the hunters get them?”

“… yeah… they called them.”

Kihyun scoffed. “You lost your family again? What a surprise, but then again you weren’t really a family. This feels like karma, and well deserved at that.”

“What?”

“Are you okay, love?” Kihyun asked you. “You’re not hurt are you?”

“I’m okay…”

“Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?”

“A bit…”

“Alright, how about getting you a quick little bite?”

“But it’s morning…”

“That’s fine, you know I’ll take care of everything. Come on.”

“What are you doing?” Jooheon asked. “What-”

“Quiet!”

Jooheon followed Kihyun as he brought you to the city streets. It was still early morning, but the rush hour period had already passed, so not many people were around.

“Do you remember my hunting lessons?” You nodded. “So do you think you can get someone by yourself?”

“Yes…”

“Alright, give it a shot.”

You looked around to see who was around and then went off on your own. Jooheon didn’t like the idea at all and tried to stop you but Kihyun held him back and dragged him down the alley. A while later you came down with someone who was asking who needed help. Kihyun gave you a smile and calmed the person down and let you dive in. Jooheon watched in silence, that is until he realized you had no intention of stopping.

“Y/n!”

“Ya!” Kihyun held him back. “Leave her. She’s enjoying herself.”

“She’s going to kill that person!”

“And what of it?”

Things weren’t always so confusing or concerning when you were with Kihyun. He treated you like a vampire, as if there wasn’t any other issue in your life, and because of that it was easy to just be one. You were lost in your snack so you didn’t know what was going on with the other two. Jooheon wound up slamming Kihyun against the wall.

“I’ve heard rumors going around the club about a bunch of bodies dropping because of a ripper!”

“Really?”

“Is it her!” Jooheon yelled. “Did you fucken turn her into a ripper!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know that fledglings can get addicted to fresh blood! It’s why they’re not supposed to be left alone!”

“Isn’t that exactly what you did though?” Kihyun scoffed. “Excuse me for feeding the poor girl.”

“She wasn’t your responsibility!”

“As if you ever took any initiative with her!”

Kihyun wound up shoving Jooheon off of him and knocking him to the floor. He regained his composure and kept Jooheon down by pinning him beneath his foot. At this point Jooheon knew better than to retaliate.

“The only thing you ever wanted was a family of your own, completely forsaking the one that raised you! The one you already had! I sent wave after wave of hunters hoping that you’d learn you weren’t ready, and when you were finally on your own again, what did you do? You wallow in your failures instead of picking yourself up and being strong like before!”

“You… you sent the hunters?”

“You were even fortunate enough to get one of your kids back and all you care about is vengeance for the ones who died! Did you think she was just going to sit quietly and wait around for you? Twice now you’ve been so focused on the family you lost that you forget about the one you already have!”

“You sent hunters after me!”

“And I will do it again if you try anything! You got y/n back, take care of her, prove to me you can actually take care of someone and then maybe, maybe, I’ll let you go off on your own again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

Kihyun moved away from Jooheon, helping him up. He was upset, but mostly hurt by the young ones actions. Jooheon looked at you, seeing you on the floor with a body before you, lips stained red with blood, a dazed look on your face. He knew Kihyun had a point, he was so caught up in the past he couldn’t see what he had now. This mess was his fault regardless of how he looked at it. He slowly made his way over to you, wiping the blood off your face.

“Was it good?”

“… yeah…”

“You think we can go home now? Uncle Kihyun can clean up the mess.”

“Okay…”

♥♥♥♥♥

The young ones were glad to be going home, but nervous all the same. Things were different now. The boys were taken to the lab as Taeil and Jaehyun took blood samples and gave them a proper examination. Afterwards they were put into your old room, the only comfortable place for them that wasn’t a cell. 

“She must have been so lonely.” Jisung mumbled as he looked at your pile of books. “Being in here…”

“So what happens now?” Chenle asked. “How long will we be in here?”

“We need to monitor you guys.” Taeil answered over the comms. “Make sure you’re eating properly and everything.”

“Does that mean we get…” Jaemin lowered his voice. “Animal blood?”

“You want human blood?” Renjun questioned. “When all we ever gave Ze was animal blood? Don’t be a brat!”

“You say that now but it’s not like we’ve had animal blood before!”

“Can you guys not fight.” Mark cut in. “Does that matter right now?”

“What about Ze?” Jeno asked. “She didn’t come home with us and… the body…”

“We know.” Jaehyun admitted. “I don’t know if you guys know, but bodies have been dropping lately. We figured out it was a ripper, and that ripper is Ze.”

“What? That can’t be true.”

“I didn’t want to believe it either, but I looked into it and confirmed it. It’s my fault more than anything.”

“How the hell is it your fault? “Haechan asked. “What did you do?”

“Feed her animal blood. It’s not surprising human blood has more nutrients for her, and probably tastes better. It’d be easy to get addicted, especially since the vamps themselves probably let her drink to her heart’s content.”

“But she… you saw her, she’s scared!”

“She can’t control herself, and I doubt the vampires care to help her given they’ve been covering her tracks.”

“But can we help her?” Jisung asked. “If we ever bring her home…”

“I have an idea. In theory it should work just fine, but it won’t be pretty. Either way we need to bring her home first, and I don’t know if she wants that.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“You should go wash up. It’s been a long night.”

When you got back to the penthouse Kihyun told you to wash up. The high had worn off, and you weren’t so sure how to feel about Jooheon. You went off to your room, doing as you were told. You were pretty exhausted and could certainly use a shower. As you walked out, drying your hair, you screamed, Jooheon in the room.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just waiting up for you.”

“… why…”

“I wanted to check on you, so get dressed.”

“Right.”

You felt a bit uneasy with him in the room, but you certainly wanted to get out of your towel. As you dressed you’d glance back to make sure he wasn’t looking at you.

“So… what do you want?”

“I was hoping you could show me your wings. I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“Oh… yeah, sure.”

You pulled your shit up a bit and let your wings fall out. It had been a while since you let them loose, but even in the room you couldn’t properly spread them out. You were nervous as Jooheon went around, grabbing them.

“They’ve grown well. In fact, they seem strong enough for flight.”

“Wa… what do you mean?”

“I mean you can fly, and it’s about time you learned. I could… I should teach you.”

“Re… really? You wanna teach me how to fly?”

“It’s an important part of being a vampire. What else would you use your wings for?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well there are other things, but you should learn how to fly first, get better control with them.”

“You’ll… you’ll really teach me how to fly?”

“Of course. It won’t be easy though. Your wings, and being able to fly are something entirely new to you. I’ll teach you, that is if you want me to…”

“I… I would like that…”

“Then we can start tonight. You should sleep, you seem pretty tired.”

“I will.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

Jooheon gave you a soft smile and left the room. You stayed put with your wings out, letting them breath and wondering if the conversation you just had was real. The idea of flying had still been a bit of a fantasy given that you hadn’t seen any of the others fly before. You tucked your wings back in and got into bed, thinking if things were going to change this time. You were on your own again, and you hoped the other boys got home safe. They could go back, you knew that, but you didn’t believe the same option was there for you, not after all you’ve done.


End file.
